Metal Tales
by Bokkun
Summary: Through months of isolation Metal Sonic comes to a realisation, he is sentient! With this new information Metal Sonic decides to fight back against both Sonic and Eggman. But he he'd need back up, a sidekick. And Metal has just the forgotten robot in mind.
1. Chapter 1: Bonding of Metal

Thanks to anyone who reads this, please point out any spelling mistakes

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bonding of Metal<p>

Metal Sonic was sitting alone in an abandoned room, in a mostly abandoned base. Eggman was currently working in the base, for whatever reason. Metal Sonic looked over his life well he waited for his programming to burn out. He then remembered what happened when he was known as Metal Madness. He was acting out of rage…wait what? He had acted out of anger? How was it that he didn't know that? It was at that moment that Metal Sonic decided that he himself was an idiot. He decided to look over his life, and see where he stood.

He hated Eggman, but most Eggman's robots hated him. He hated Sonic, but he didn't know if that was because of programming, or because of Sonic beating him when he was Metal Madness. Did he hate anyone else? He didn't believe so. It was at this moment Metal Sonic asked himself what he wanted to do from now on. He decided seeing how far he could push Sonic and Eggman.

Who ever said the bad guy couldn't win for once?

Breaking him from his thoughts, Metal Sonic heard a bang, and the unmistakable shout of "Curse you, Sonic the hedgehog!" Metal Sonic could have smirked, if only he had a mouth. You see, this base was the base where Eggman kept all his failed robots, or robots he just got bored of.

There was thousands of robots here, some were lucky enough to be deactivate, some, with more noticeable personalities, were kept awake and chained up so they could for ever be tormented. Metal Sonic wasn't even chained up, it was just that Eggman had told him to stay in the room. He could now finally decide for himself and he was getting out.

Metal Sonic got up from his cold spot on the floor, and punched the door, making said door fly off its hinges. Metal Sonic felt like smirking even more, he was still powerful.

It was at this time that Metal Sonic remembered that Eggman organized the scraped robots in a alphabetic order. He started walking to the B section of the rooms. There was one robot he had only talked to once before and Metal Sonic had found funny. Not in a 'keep around for laughs' kind of funny, more a 'Guy you can joke around with' kind of funny. Well he walked he thought of other robots he could bring along for the ride.

He would have grabbed more robots, if it weren't for the fact that most of Eggman's robots with their own minds were so annoying. He then started thinking of ways to give Eggman and Sonic trouble. He would need an army, and he had no plans.

"This should be fun." He said to himself. It took three more minutes to get to the B section. Shortly after Metal Sonic stopped in front of a door. The door read in big blue letters _'Bokkun'_

Metal Sonic entered the pass code, and the door slid open.

"It's about time you came back for me! What did I ever do Eggman?" The childish robot wailed, his eyes were closed so he didn't notice it was Metal Sonic till he opened his teary eyes.

"You're not Eggman…Metal Sonic?" Bokkun asked, confused. Metal Sonic looked him over, and cringed in his head. Eggman had been fairly cruel to Bokkun. He was upside down, his arms were chained to the walls, but his arms were crossed behind his back.

"Correct. I'm here to offer you freedom. Freedom from Eggman, and the power to get anything you want." Bokkun looked as if he was thinking it over. It made sense for him to think it over. Eggman was an idiot, but a smart idiot. He didn't plan things out perfectly when fighting Sonic, but he knew to put a fail-safe in all of his robots. Even Metal Sonic knew he had a bomb in his chest, ready to go off whenever Eggman pressed a button. Metal Sonic was sure that Bokkun had something similar somewhere in his body. Bokkun let out a sigh.

"If you can get me out of these chains, I'll come with you." Metal Sonic nodded his head. And within ten seconds, the chains holding Bokkun in place had been broken, and Bokkun fell to the floor hitting his head.

"Ow, but thanks!" He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. Metal Sonic took note of the fact that Bokkun was having a struggle to stay standing. He most likely couldn't move very fast like that.

"I know the layout of all of Eggman's robots. We will have to see what's up with you." Metal Sonic offered Bokkun a piggy back ride, which Bokkun accepted. Metal Sonic ran slower than normal so Bokkun wouldn't feel any pain. They arrived at the laboratory part of Eggman's base. He set Bokkun down on a table and took an X-ray. Why? Metal Sonic knew they was _something_ different about Bokkun, and he was going to find out.

When he looked the X-rays over he was shocked, Bokkun had a heart beat! The X-rays also told of metal bones within Bokkun's body, and the thing that shocked Metal Sonic the most was that one of his lungs was robotic. That was why Bokkun seemed so different, he was a cyborg! Metal Sonic, after calming down and looking over every nook and cranny of Bokkun's X-ray, found that the bomb was planted in a small space between Bokkun's ribcage and stomach.

Bokkun was sleepy, and hungry. He never found out why he could eat food, but he still loved to eat. Only problem was that if he didn't eat it hurt so much that he wanted to drop. And he still never knew why.

"Time to start." Metal Sonic spoke out of nowhere. He placed a gas-mask over Bokkun's mouth and watched as Bokkun lost consciousness. It really didn't take that long for Metal to find the bomb and take it out. Then he patched Bokkun up, and looked at the terrible stitch job he had given. That could take a while to heal.

Bokkun took a while to wake up but when he did he wasn't in the lab any more.

_This is the Kitchen! _He thought to himself in joy, this had been his favoured room in the whole base when he was working for Eggman, for two reasons. 1, he loved food. 2, it was calm in this room, no explosions, ever.

So when he realised that he was in his beloved room, what did he do? He jumped the fridge, that's what! He was amazed to see that there still some good cake in there. Boy did he love his cake. Said cake filled him up and it didn't hurt any more. He found much easier to stay standing. Then he remembered how he got out of the forsaken chains, it had all been because of Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic! Where are you?" Metal Sonic was standing just outside of the kitchen, keeping watch for Eggman. When he heard the young cyborg, Metal entered the room.

"Bokkun, I need your help." Metal Sonic asked monotone.

Bokkun's mouth hung open. What could Metal Sonic possibly need from him? Metal Sonic led Bokkun back to the lab. He then explained to Bokkun that he wanted him to remove Metal's bomb.

"What?" Bokkun was terrified. Why would Metal Sonic trust him with something like that? One mistake and he was done for.

"I removed your bomb, and if we are to rebel against Eggman, we can't allow him an advantage." Bokkun nodded at the information, but it didn't make it easier to swallow.

"I guess we need to do this then. Just, lie down." Metal Sonic did as asked, and Bokkun found a tool chest. Over the next thirty minutes Metal Sonic walked Bokkun through the removal of the bomb, and Bokkun didn't make a single mistake. Metal Sonic was pleased by this, as the bomb had been placed around his power cells. One tiny thing done wrong and he would exploded.

After Bokkun was done patching Metal Sonic backup, they was a lull in their conversation.

"So Metal, why'd Eggman throw you in a place like this?" Bokkun broke the silence with a question that had been annoying him all day.

"I grew beyond my programming, and refused to listen to Eggman's orders. I was stopped by the Sonic Heroes and Eggman stole me from them." Bokkun nodded, he had heard about that. "And you Bokkun? Why were sent to this base?" Bokkun's reaction to this question was confusing to Metal, Bokkun's cheeks became a brilliant red colour, and he looked away from Metal Sonic.

"I'd rather not say." the lull returned, but not for long.

"Bokkun, earlier you called me Metal, instead of Metal Sonic. Why is that?" Metal Sonic could find no reason to shorten his name, so he had to ask for Bokkun's.

"Well, I just figured if you hated Sonic so much you wouldn't want to be reminded all the time when people address you." Metal wanted to smile, but couldn't. He got up, and returned to planning mode.

Metal knew the last thing he needed before he and Bokkun left the base. He managed to find one of the five Chaos Emerald detectors that Eggman had ever built.

"We are prepared, Bokkun here is your mission, find one of Eggman's giant robots, break it and use this to teleport it to Lake Sliver." Metal gave Bokkun a white ball with a blue button.

"Where's Lake Silver?" Bokkun asked as he looked at the white ball.

"Catch a cab." Was Metal's simple response, "Well you do that I'm going to go Emerald hunting." The two walked out of the base, Bokkun went flying one way, and Metal started walking another.


	2. Chapter 2: Lake Sliver

Chapter 2: Lake Sliver

Bokkun was on the lookout for any and all robots; luckily Eggman attacked Sonic so often he just needed to find Sonic or one of his friends and since he knew where everyone lived, his job was easy. He was flying over Cream's and saw a small cluster of people. He just loved his luck.

And there was an evergreen tree in the yard, he could hide fairly easily. From what he saw it was a small party to celebrate Cream's birthday. The only guests were Sonic, Tails, Amy and the Chaotix. That made up a grand total of six party guests.

Sonic asked everyone if they heard a stomping sound, and Bokkun wanted to shout out that he heard it, but he had more sense. The pounding stopped for a second, than there was a big crash as a giant, golden Egg-Pawn with cannons for arms, appeared to crash Cream's party. This gave Bokkun all the motivation he needed to fight the robot.

He flow at an extreme speed, bashing to the giant robot's chest, his overall force added to his jetpack's constant force, he managed to make the giant robot fall over.

"What was that?" Amy asked her voice worried. Before anyone could go check on the robot and find out, said robot exploded. The heroes ran back, trying to get away from the flames. Then Cream noticed something.

"Is that someone in the fire?"

"It is!" Sonic was about to rush in, when Bokkun walked out of the flames, and dusted himself off.

"Bokkun?" Tails said anger clear in his voice, Bokkun didn't know why, sure he had pulled a prank or two on him, but what had he honestly done? Nothing.

"That's my name don't ware it out." Bokkun blinked his eyes, realising how old that line was. "I'm sorry, that was bad." Bokkun then went on to laugh in his normal annoying fashion. Bokkun looked around, and backed up a bit.

Sonic was giving him a death glare, Tails appeared to be defending Cream, Amy had her hammer ready, Charmy was also giving Bokkun the death eye, Espio had a shuriken ready to be thrown and Vector was cracking his knuckles. Cream, on the other hand looked slightly happy to see him, and that made Bokkun happy. Bokkun finally decided to use logic to win this fight.

"So why so mad?"

"Because your one of Eggman's robot!" Sonic said rage in his voice.

"I can beat that. If I was still on Eggman's side, why would I destroy his robot?" Bokkun really hoped that worked.

"Eggman is a genius. This is probably some ploy." Espio reasoned. Bokkun didn't have a counter for that. Then felt a rain drop hit his left horn. Then it broke out in a full force storm, which extinguished the flames around the destroyed robots.

"Well that made my life easier." Bokkun said as he threw the white ball with the blue button, all the parts of the robots were covered in a blue light then started floating, then the light expanded and turned into a giant bubble. Then it popped and all the parts were gone. Then the white ball flew out of nowhere back to Bokkun who caught it.

"That's was the weirdest teleportation method I've ever seen." Bokkun shook his head. Bokkun looked around again, some were surprized, others were still in a fighting stance.

"So Bokkun, have you got a TV message for us?" Sonic asked as he scratched his head.

"No." Bokkun shook his head. Then as no one else seemed to want to stop him anymore, he started walking away, as his jetpack didn't work in rain. He got twenty steps away from Cream's garden, before Cream called out to him. She flew over to him, no one fallowed her, she only went to him to give him a piece of cake.

"Mr. Bokkun, where have you been? No one's see you for a year."

"Oh, I'll tell you later." Bokkun really didn't want to tell Cream the story of why Eggman threw him away. Not ever.

"But…thanks for the cake!" He smiled happily, if not a little nervously.

"You're welcome!" Cream smiled warmly. Bokkun took a bite of the cake, it was chocolate.

"Well see you later." With that Bokkun span on his heel and walked off. He had to catch two cabs, but he somehow managed to get to Lake Sliver. But Metal was nowhere to be found, Bokkun decided to use this time to look at the beauty of the lake, they called it Lake Sliver for how light bounced from of its calm water surface. The ground around the lake was grassless. The place was truly beautiful.

"Well that's boring!" Bokkun said as he flew into the sky and did many loop-de-loops.

"I really hope Metal gets here quick or I'm going to lose it." Which left the question, where was Metal?

Metal had fallowed the closest signal and this lead him to the GUN base in Station Square. Problem, there was no way in hell GUN was going to happily hand over a chaos emerald to Metal Sonic. What could he do? Break into the place!

"I really hope Shadow isn't here, or I'm mostly likely dead." He shook his head; he really didn't need to run into Shadow today.

As he broke down doors, he could hear an alarm go off constantly shouting "Security Preach!" Many people shot at him, but the bullets barely dented him. He didn't even hurt them in any way, shape or form.

He fallowed where the chaos emerald locater wanted him to go till he found a giant volt door, he tried punching the door, but it wouldn't budge, he tried again and again but nothing. He looked around and saw an electric door lock, that needed a card. He had to think about it in his head, should he break it and hope it made the door open, or should he go through the trouble of finding who ever had the key card. He didn't need five seconds.

He forced his right fist into the electric lock, tearing the electronics apart. Luckily for him the door slowly hinged back. After five minutes of waiting the door was open and Metal could see his prize.

The clear white chaos emerald. He ran to it, grabbed it with the simple intention of leaving. But it wasn't that simple. Shadow jumped out of nowhere and stopped him from going anywhere. At this moment Metal got serious, if Shadow was here, he was in trouble.

Then another Shadow jumped out of nowhere. If Metal had a mouth, it would be hanging open right now.

"What?" Metal said, somehow confusion leaking into his voice. One of the Shadow's held out his hand, palm facing Metal. A small circle opened on Shadow's hand, and he fired energy beam at Metal. Metal dodged the beam and stared at the Shadow that fired it.

Then it licked. Shadow Androids, GUN must have gotten hold of some and reprogramed them. With that in mind, he made an energy ball and fired it from his chest; blasting one of the two Shadow's head's off, only problem with this was that he got very tired, he would have to power down later.

The second android was about to punch Metal in the face, when he grabbed it fist and threw it behind him. He then simply ran out of the volt, he didn't care that the Shadow android was still in one piece. He didn't even care that the android was firing at him.

Metal finally got out of the GUN base. And thought of all the ways he could get away. He cursed himself for not thinking this through. He flew a couple of feet off the ground, and moved at near sonic speed. Till he came to the namesake of the whole town, the train station. He walked in, walked to the ticked counter, and asked calmly for a ticket to 'Sliver Lake' The teenaged fox behind the counter looked a little worried about Metal but decided to do his job.

"That will be ten dollars ninety five." Metal grabbed the teen's shirt. He made sure that he was staring the teen in the eyes, and by doing this made sure that the teen was staring into his own lifeless black eyes.

"Give. Me. The. Ticket!" He made sure that the teen heard every word he said.

"Yes sir." The teen's voice sounded like it was breaking. He pressed a button and the ticket popped out, and the teen shakily passed it to Metal.

"Thank you kind sir!" He nodded his head at the teen and continued to the train. He got onto the train, and was lucky that there was no one at all in the train. As he was alone and it was an hour long train ride, he decided to bring something up to himself that would have him thinking for hours.

Should he even try to get all seven emeralds, or should he just collect enough so Sonic couldn't go super if they fought. Then again, as he was a copy of Sonic, should he himself be able to transform? He couldn't think of any reason as to why he should or shouldn't be able to.

Then there was the much more important question, could he even beat Sonic? Sure they were even, but if Sonic had help would Metal be beaten again, like always? Or could he do the impossible and beat Sonic?

Metal wanted to smile to himself; he was going to give it a fighting chance.

And finally the train stopped, and Metal got up and walked out. He always loved the area around Lake Sliver, beautiful blue grass everywhere, a couple of evergreens trees, all of this surrounding a giant lake that shined on a full moon. Even when he was a heartless killing machine, he couldn't destroy any part of this place.

The only thing bringing this place down was the fuming robot parts thrown on the ground, Metal was at least thankful enough to know Bokkun had done his job without fail, and Eggman always said he was a weak robot.

Metal walked slowly to the destroyed robot remains.

"Bokkun! I need your help over here!" Bokkun flew over, and surprized Metal by tackled him in a hug.

"Metal! I thought you were never coming back!" Metal couldn't feel them, but saw that Bokkun was crying greatly. Metal hugged back, if only because he wanted Bokkun to stop crying.

"Bokkun, what's wrong?" Then Metal realised something, he actually cared about why Bokkun was crying.

_What's happening to me?_ Metal thought to himself, worry infecting his thoughts.

"I was worried that you were going to abandon me."

"Bokkun look at me." Bokkun did what he was told and stared into Metal's black and red eyes.

"I would never abandon you, or anyone I cared about for that matter." After that Bokkun let go of Metal and the two then went onto do what Metal had planned.

They were going to make a third robot, the two based the new robot on Knuckles and Metal, as in it had body parts similar to Metal, only making his hands looking like boxing gloves but only on the part of the fist that would hit people. They also gave him six dreadlocks, not unlike Knuckles. After testing his body out, the two decided that he had enough power.

Then the most important part, the white emerald.

"Metal, don't we need a lighting storm for this to work?" Bokkun joked. Metal stared blankly at him.

"Why would we need a storm?" Metal asked, clearly not getting the joke

"Frankenstein? You haven't seen that movie?"

"I have never seen a movie before in my time on this planet."

Bokkun's mouth hung open in shock.

"We're going to have to do something about that." Bokkun shook his head.

Metal gave this no mind, as he went back to opening the robots chest, and placing the emerald in, it acted as a heart for the new robot.

And with the emerald in place, parts of the robots body glowed white, making it look like a golden coloured metal Knuckles, with padded fist instead of spikes and very Shadow streaks on his legs and arms. He also had the same crest as Knuckles, glowing white like the streaks. Finally his eyes were very much like Metal's only instead of red, this robot had white Irises.

"Who…are…you?" The new robot rasped out.

"I'm Metal Sonic, but you can call me Metal, this is my friend Bokkun. And you are…what can we call you?"

"I know!" Bokkun shouted happily. "If he's the power type of our team, then let's call him _Pokkun._"

"I know, how about Metal Knuckles?" Metal said, still thinking about it. His thoughts were stopped when he was punched by the unnamed robot. Metal went flying and landed in the lake. The robot stared at Bokkun.

"Call me Wrath!" the robot, now known as Wrath, pulled his fist back to punch.

"This isn't good." Bokkun said as he got ready to defend himself.

* * *

><p>So yeah. Anyways, three reviews in two days? Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadows of things to Come

Chapter 3: The Shadows of Things to Come

Bokkun dodged Wrath's fist, then used his jetpack to fly up and away.

"Hey, get back here so I can kill you!" Wrath yelled, rage clear in his voice. Bokkun smiled cheekily, than rushed forward with rocket jet's roaring. He punched Wrath in the face, all this seemed to do was hurt Bokkun's hand, and make Wrath laugh. Wrath was about to jump and body slam Bokkun, when Wrath was hit full force by a yellow energy ball. It blasted Wrath and he fell back.

"You have angered me, now I hope you know this means war!" Metal rushed out from the water, ready to beat Wrath until he was scrap metal.

"So why did you punch me?" Metal asked tensely well he punched and kicked Wrath.

"I am the soul of the white chaos emerald, chaos is my nature, I must make chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by my fist!" Wrath's fist glowed white, then he jolted to Metal, planning to rip him up. Metal saw this and rushed forward in a counter, sticking his foot out. This ended with Metal having a fist pressing into his left cheek, and Wrath having a foot plastered to his left cheek as well.

The two jumped back and rushed forward again, then ended up stuck in the dreaded _see who can push the other back_. Wrath appeared to be having a lead, till Metal added his rockets to the mix. It was a perfect stalemate, no one letting up on either side.

This could have gone on for hours, if it weren't for Metal best ability, the power to fire pure energy from his chest. This blasted Wrath and he was shot back. Metal had done that three times within the time frame of one day, he was very very tired. He ended up falling to his knee, and his sight got a little weird.

"You know, maybe you should calm down, chaos is everywhere, but if there was chaos all the time, sooner or later you would destroy yourself out of boredom." Metal said his voice kept changing from a high pitched screeching to his normal voice. Then Metal fell over, his body not having enough power to stay up.

Wrath thought about what Metal said, and decided he would fight him again later but for now he would do what Metal said.

"Metal!" Bokkun shouted, rushing to Metal's side, he turned Metal over so he could see Metal's face. Metal's eyes were flashing, blinking out.

"Bokkun, you have to calm him down… take him to Knuckles."

"Knuckles? Why?" Bokkun asked. What had Knuckles to do with any of this?

"Two reasons. 1, Knuckles will fight Wrath and he may calm down. 2, the Master…" Metal stopped talking as his eyes finally blinked out. Bokkun knew that Metal would be back up and running within a days' time.

"Wrath was it?" Bokkun asked a dark hint to his voice.

"Yeah?" Wrath roared. Wrath appeared to have an animal like growl. Later when it was safer, Bokkun would ask if all the emeralds were always mad like this.

"Hey can you Chaos control?" Bokkun wondered, if Wrath could that would save them time getting to Angel Island, he could use this time for other things.

"Yes I can, why?" Bokkun went to Metal and pulled his body to Wrath. Then Bokkun placed his hand on Wrath's shoulder, well keeping hold of Metal.

"Can you find the Master emerald, and take us to the island?"

"Why should I?" Wrath replied, he hated being told what to do and he had some good reasons.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you can't do it then please don't over work yourself." At the end Bokkun stuck his tongue out. He had used this trick many times to get robots, and even one time Eggman, to do what he wanted. And just like expected, Wrath flipped his lid.

"You think you can be cheeky to me!" Wrath yelled enraged, Bokkun really thought that his ears might bleed, if he had them.

"Chaos Control!" Wrath shouted, his voice commanded white energy as it spiralled around the group of three. The light got to a blinding point, and Bokkun felt like his body was thrown across a room. That's was chaos control? It hurt, really bad.

"Wrath, as you seem to have an anger problem. Metal wanted you to hunt down Knuckles, he's an Echidna, and fight till one of you is knocked out. And if you manage to beat Knuckles, go over to the master emerald and talk. That's all Metal wanted me to tell you. Bye now." Bokkun waved and smiled. Wrath made a note to punch that kid later, but for now he would do what he was asked of.

Wrath walked through the jungles, not having any trouble getting past all the plant life. Finally he came to some stairs, that lead up to the Master Emerald. There were seven pillars around the Master's shrine. Wrath's sightseeing was cut short by an angered shout.

"Are you one of Eggman's robots?" A red Echidna shouted Wrath assumed that was Knuckles.

"I have nothing to do with Eggman; all I care about is having a fight with you. Are you ready mister protector?" That last bit was meant as an insult, and Knuckles knew that. Knuckles jumped from his spot, and punched Wrath's metal cheek. Wrath out of habit rubbed his cheek, then threw an uppercut Knuckles' way, bashing him below the cheek.

Knuckles recovered quickly and started punching again. Wrath remembered the last time he had a fight like this…

Bokkun was bored, for lack of a better term. He finally decided to place Metal in a tree, and would explore. Bokkun knew that nothing would go wrong as the metal that made up Metal Sonic's body was really strong. No normal creature could break that metal. And besides that, if Bokkun couldn't find Metal, Metal would go back to Lake Sliver and they would meet up again. No problem.

Bokkun was flying ever so slightly above the ground, and he was confused. He saw an army of Egg Pawns standing around messing with the wild life. Was Eggman launching an attack on Angel Island? Probably. He had saved many animals, and life got very easy when he saved what appeared to be a baby monkey, the monkey got giddy after being saved. He handed Bokkun two gloves, where the monkey got them from Bokkun didn't know. The gloves were red and matched his boots; all other colour was the white circles in the palms of the gloves. He put them on. He didn't know what they did, but he did know that they looked kind of cool.

Then Bokkun heard a voice in his head. _"B-Gloves have attached to user's mind." _And with that Bokkun felt information rush into his head, and then he knew what to do with the gloves. He saw Egg-pawn and he decided to use his new power. He held out his hand like he was holding a ball, then within a second a bomb was planted.

Then Bokkun threw said bomb, it rolled around the Egg-pawn and exploded. Somehow the grass was not set a light. As long as the bombs didn't kill the grass he could go crazy. He summoned bomb after bomb, destroying robot after robot. He just really hoped he didn't run into Eggman or a super powerful robot. And Bokkun's fun stopped when he found a wide open field, void of any plant life.

"That's not good." Bokkun shook his head. Then a robot hedgehog like being jumped down to where Bokkun was standing, his _hair _was shaped very much like Super Sonic or Shadow, the metal that made this robot was painted bronze but hard. And his eyes were sky blue.

Bokkun remembered this robot, it was made using the data of all the hedgehogs that had ever made Eggman's life hard. Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Sliver making this robot one of the strongest things ever built by Eggman. Eggman hadn't given this robot a name, but most just called him Bronze.

Even without facial features Bokkun felt Bronze was looking at him smugly. And then Bronze pulled a bronze and blue hammer out of nowhere.

"Bombs away." Bokkun shook his head as he spoke. This could be trouble. Bokkun threw a bomb at the hedgehog lookalike like a fast ball, to which the hedgehog robot swung his hammer and batted the bomb into the sky.

"This will not end well."

Wrath was having the time of his life. He loved fighting, it was his way. Knuckles threw a punch and Wrath caught it and swung Knuckles around and let go. Knuckles went flying and knocked his head on the stairs to the Master. Wrath waited for Knuckles to get up again, but he didn't.

"That was over to quick." Wrath said in a tired voice. Wrath then decided to go have that talk with the Master Emerald. The Master forced Wrath to remember. The memories of his past from 6000 years ago. He was always so calm, he remembered when it didn't matter what happened, and everyone was pure hearted. Then the darkness, then the chaos.

Wrath fell to the floor; he hated his past with a burning passion. It would have brought him to tears if not for the lack of real eyes. He then got himself up from the floor and was going to find Bokkun and Metal and get off the island. This place gave him bad memories.

Bokkun was having a bad time with Bronze. Bronze was fast, he could make hammers appear out of nowhere and possible his most annoying power he had a power similar to ESP that was so confusing to explain Bokkun never really got it.

Bokkun threw bombs every twenty seconds, Bronze didn't feel any damage from the bombs and Bokkun was getting mad. Bronze held out his hand and Bokkun was engulfed in blue light and he was forced to float way above. Bronze was going to throw Bokkun around like a rag doll.

Then Bokkun had a great idea. He summoned bomb after bomb in no time flat till Bronze was covered in a mountain of bombs. They exploded in unison.

When the giant smoke cloud cleared Bronze still stood and Bokkun wanted to yell. What was this robot made of? Bronze tried to use his copied ESP, but he couldn't. Bokkun then realised that he had caused enough damage to make the ESP stop, with this Bronze then turned around and ran.

Bokkun rubbed his eyes, what had just happened? Bokkun looked around the area, half expecting to be jumped by the same army. And Bokkun saw something glistened in the sun light. He went over and grabbed it. It was a key with a handle that looked like a chao's head. He would find out what this was later.

He then flew away and found Metal, who was still out cold. Then Wrath ran to him.

"Hi pal." Wrath said making Bokkun have to make a double check. Wasn't Wrath always mad? What had happened?

"So let's go back to Lake Sliver." Wrath teleported the group back to the Lake. Bokkun laid Metal on the floor; Wrath started pacing around the lake. Bokkun played around with the key, then there was a flash and Bokkun found himself in place he had never been to before.

Where was he?


	4. Chapter 4: A Chao of a Time

The reason for the quick update? Well... I myself don't really know.I'm just in a jolly good mood is all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Chao of a Time<p>

"Mr. Bokkun is that you?" Bokkun's heart tensed. That voice could only belong to…

"Cream?" Bokkun span on his heel and saw Cream with a backpack on and carrying a giant egg.

"What are you doing here?" Both said in unison.

Bokkun answered first, "I found a weird key and after pressing a button I ended up here. Where is here?"

"This is the Chao Lobby. It leads to all the Chao gardens and the Chao School." By saying this Cream had informed Bokkun of both where he was and why she was here; she loved Chao so she must come here all the time.

"How do I leave?"

"There's a teleportation pad over there, it takes you to the last place you were." Bokkun was about to leave when he remembered something of great importance. Chances were that as soon as the rest of the Sonic Heroes learned of his partnership with Metal he'd forever be known as an enemy. And that would mean he could never talk with Cream again. He decided he'd use this time wisely.

"So Cream, could you teach me about taking care of a Chao?"

"Sure!" She smiled at him. Bokkun loved that smile. Cream leads him to some stairs that went up to an entrance. There was an odd looking Chao carved into the stone work of the entrance. Bokkun walked in with Cream and somehow they ended up in Garden, a garden that appeared to be on top of a high up mountain. There were yellowish pinkish clouds floating if you looked off the edge of garden. There was three Chao walking around, one egg on top of an unfinished staircase. And the egg in Cream's hands.

The three Chao that were walking around all had different coloured halos a top of their heads, two of them were white with blue tips at the ends of their hands, feet and heads. The third Chao was pure black in colour, no highlighted tips what so ever.

"So you have a lot of Chao's." Bokkun said the two had been silent for a while.

"Yeah! That one with the purple halo is called Blaze. The one with the blue halo is called Sonic Jr. and the black one is Sly." Each Chao spoke their species name at the mention of their name.

"So you named two of your Chao after you're friends?"

"No. I named Blaze. Sonic Jr. belongs to Amy." Amy had a Chao? Odd. And she named it after Sonic? Not so odd.

"Okay. What about the egg over there and the one in your hands?" Bokkun kept on questioning.

"Well, the one over there is the child of Sonic Jr. and Sly." Bokkun's mouth hung open for a second, than he closed it before Cream could see. "And this Egg in my hand is Cheese."

"Wait how can that be Cheese?"

"Chao live for five years then they turn into Eggs again if they had a happy life, or they go to the great beyond." Cream looked sad for a moment. Bokkun took in all this, and then wanted to ask how Chao did that, but Cream most likely didn't know.

"If you want you can have Sonic Jr. and Sly's egg. I couldn't take care of five Chao." Cream said well rocking the egg in her hands.

Bokkun walked to the archway and flew up. He grabbed the egg, and just stared at it. Sure he wanted to spend time with Cream, and this was most likely the best time, but how long would it take before the egg hatched?

The egg shuck and hatched. Bokkun was really lucky. The Chao was so cute. Having a black body with yellow highlighted tips.

Bokkun stared at it, and it stared back. Bokkun slowly reached out to pet the Chao, and the Chao leaned into the touch. Bokkun then thought about having a pet, would it really work? He finally decided with how things were with him and his _friends _it wouldn't be best to bring a Chao into that. He didn't want to leave it with Cream if would make her life harder. Who did he know who could look after a Chao? Someone came to mind.

Bokkun picked up the Chao and took it to Cream.

"I'm sorry Cream, I can't take the Chao. But I know someone who could."

"Oh, who?"

Bokkun simply smiled. "Have you got any paper and another one of the bows you put on Cheese?" Cream nodded, she had pulled a purple bow out of her backpack and a sheet of paper. Bokkun tied the bow around the baby Chao's neck. And wrote a basic message on the paper.

"I'll take the Chao to the people now."

"You're not going to tell me who the people are?" Cream asked, worry in her voice.

"Trust me, you'll find out sooner or later." Bokkun walked out of the Chao garden and walked to the teleportation pad. He ended up back at Lake Sliver, and no time had passed since he went to the Chao garden. He flew off back to Station Square with the Chao still in his hands. He then ended up in a place where he never thought he would go to. The Chaotix detective building.

He wasn't going to give them any money for this, but knowing Charmy, they would keep the Chao. He placed said Chao on their door step, petted him one last time. He rang the doorbell and ran for it. He stuck around long enough to see Charmy take the Chao, read the letter and smile to himself. Bokkun knew that the group would keep the Chao.

Bokkun then flew back to Lake Sliver. He spotted Wrath, who was still next to Metal. Wrath skimmed stones out of boredom.

Bokkun sat next to Wrath and threw a stone too.

He then realised that he hadn't done what he said he would, he hadn't spent as much time with Cream as he wanted. He may never get a chance like that again.

"Wrath if you don't mind I need to go somewhere." Bokkun said and without waiting for an answer flew off again. He remembered where that forsaken base was where he was trapped for a year. He had a very important item he had accidently left.

He walked in the now abandoned base, why could Eggman never keep a pace? He walked past the A section and got back to the B section. He found the door that read his name in blue. He walked in and looked around the room. Eggman knew how to pain people.

Bokkun had been hung upside down, and forced to stare at the thing that caused all this. When the door closed behind him he looked above the door and saw that Locket. The Locket that got him thrown in this room, it was open.

"Cream…" Bokkun said in a sigh. He flew up and grabbed the locket, unhooked it and placed it around his neck. Bokkun sighed again thought about what he could do here before he left… To the kitchen!

He rushed into the room, and threw open the fridge door, and then slammed it shut. There was cake still in there but had been in there longer then the cake he had eaten earlier. It had mould growing on it, not pretty.

"There's got to be something to do around here." Bokkun said out loud.

He walked around the old base and ended up in the D section of the discarded robots. Bokkun didn't know any robots of "use" that's name began with a D, but he still stopped when he found a door. It read in blue letters "Dark-Omochao." Bokkun shivered, he had been in the same room as Omochao once, and it was painful. But a Dark Omochao? Bokkun walked into the room and noticed the robot was depowered.

Bokkun decided to take the robot with him back to Lake Sliver and wait for Metal to wake up and decide what to do with _it_.

* * *

><p>And that is that.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: What ever happened to Bronze?

OK I lied.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: What ever happened to Bronze?<p>

It had taken Bronze two days to reach his repair shop. He couldn't go back to Eggman because they didn't work together. Bronze just did what he did. What was that? Try to kill Sonic. Eggman didn't like that.

Bronze got fixed up and walked away from the repair shop without paying, but no one stopped him. They knew they couldn't.

He just kept walking, that's when he heard a bang. He didn't stop walking, he didn't even slow down. The banging continued, and finally Bronze stopped to check it out. What he saw he couldn't name. It had the same body time as Sonic, but lacked any quills or ears or anything one would use to tell it apart from anything. Its body was pure black, but Bronze could see through the creature in front of him. Kind of like a shadow.

The creature held out its shadowy hand, in said hand was an Emerald, not unlike a Chaos Emerald. Only difference was that the emerald was pitch black, the emerald flashed and the creature jumped to attack.

Bronze saw this and summoned a hammer; he flung it at the shadowy creature and it passed right through. Bronze knew that this wasn't good, but he never gave up. He wasn't programed to give up.

Bronze stood perfectly still waiting for the creature to pounce and he caught said creature with his ESP. He thought he won, till the creature turned into steam and drifted away. The black emerald the creature was holding dropped to the floor.

If it was a chaos emerald Bronze could use the abilities he got from Shadow but couldn't perform because of a lack Chaos Emerald. He could get even more powerful, chaos controlling and chaos spearing; it might make him the 'Ultimate Robot'

He walked to the emerald, grabbed it and started trying to channel its power. Within seconds he was chaos controlling. He ended up standing on top of a pyramid in Egypt. Bronze looked at the emerald. With this kind of power he was truly unstoppable. He raised the emerald high into the sky, and chaos controlled back to Station Square.

Bronze started walking again, till he heard an eerie chuckling. Would he need to fight again? He would win with the power of the emerald.

"It's so sad; you thought you beat me too." The chaos emerald flashed, but Bronze wasn't trying to use its power. What was happening? Bronze then took note of the fact that a giant shadow was around him, he was covered in the purest of darkness.

"This is what happens to those who use me." Within seconds Bronze's programing was wiped clean. Within seconds Bronze wasn't Bronze, he was now known as The Master.

To someone passing by, it would have appeared as if a Bronze coloured robot hedgehog was walking out of the darkness. What would have drawn the eye about this robot were his black heartless eyes.

The robot dropped a black emerald, when it met the floor it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What to do, what to do." The robot spoke to himself, then without warning he blew up a building with his chaos powers. He let out a rusty sounding chuckle; it had been over 6000 years since he made something explode.

"Chaos is golden, isn't it?" He said to himself again. He kept on exploding things till a hedgehog tackled him and jumped back away. Dark was interested, he turned to see a blue hedgehog, a twin tailed fox, a red echidna, a black hedgehog, a white bat, a robot with a Ω sign on his shoulder, a pink hedgehog, a big fat purple cat and a young cream coloured rabbit.

Nine people who stood to stop him. Dark would have smirked, if he had a mouth. Eight people were going to die; one robot was going to get destroyed. And it wasn't going to be himself, was it?


	6. Chapter 6: Just Hanging

Chapter 6: Just Hanging

It had been a day and Metal had woken up from his twenty four hour nap. The first thing he saw was that he was sleeping next to a camp fire. He then noticed that Bokkun was sleeping a couple of feet away from himself, and the oddest thing he saw was Wrath sitting around reading a book.

"This thing doesn't understand the power of me or my friends." Wrath said annoyed. Metal looked closer and saw that he was reading about the Chaos Emeralds. Metal walked around the campfire and sat next to Wrath who took noticed of Metal then threw his book away.

"Hello Leader Metal. I would like to apologies for how I acted earlier." Wrath bowed his head, trying to show respect. One of the many times Metal wished he had a mouth. If he did have a mouth it would have been hanging open in a funny manner.

"What?"

"I was just mad earlier, and I have thought about it and would like to help you with whatever you're planning on doing." Wrath looked away, and he appeared to do the closest thing to shivering a robot could do, it was odd to say the least.

There was silence for a while, Wrath appeared to be thinking about something of importance and Metal was confused on what had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Till finally Metal broke the annoying silence.

"So yesterday you said that you were the Soul of the white Emerald, care to tell me how the white emerald or all of the emeralds came to have minds?"

"It's a long story." Wrath said quickly, not wanting to talk about it. Metal on the other hand was not going to stop till he heard the story.

"We got a lot of time till mourning." When Metal heard a robotic sigh he knew he had won.

"Fine. It all started six thousand years ago..."

_The Master Emerald was once called the Chaos Emerald. As in the only one, it was so powerful and chaotic that the tribe that found it decided it needed to be looked after. This is how the tribe came to be known as Tribe Chaos. The Chaos Emerald had Seven protectors, all with very powerful on their own. When…Something happened, the protectors died. The Chaos Emerald feeling bad about them dyeing for its protection gave them everlasting life as the seven chaos emeralds. The first Chaos emerald was then known as the Master of the seven. _

"I was one of the protectors six thousand years ago."

"Why'd you skip what happened?"

"Bad memory." After that Metal and Wrath didn't talk. Metal used this time to think of _how _his group could fight Sonic and Eggman. Wrath went back to reading the book which in his words, "Knows nothing about Chaos."

Out of know where Metal clicked his fingers, making more of a metal scrapping sound then a snap.

"We need a base!" Metal shouted, Wrath turning his head to look and Bokkun turning over in his sleep. Metal made a call with the phone that was implanted in his robotic brain. Metal spent the next two hours using his robotic knowledge to draw up plans. Than another hour later a group of four came to Lake Sliver, with construction tools. There was a Honey bee, a purple chameleon, a crocodile and a chao floating above the bees head. Metal let out a rusty chuckle, Team Chaotix never turned down work that paid.

Metal left the plans out for them, shuck Bokkun awake and told them both to run with him. Sure, Vector was money crazy, but he most likely wouldn't take work from Metal. And just to be safe he was really paying them. Soon the three got to Lake Sliver's train station.

"OK, Wrath you're going to go on the train well Bokkun and I fly. We're going to meet at the park in station square." Wrath nodded his head and calm stepping into the train. Metal and Bokkun's jetpacks started roaring and the two blasted off. It would take a while to get to station square so the two talked.

"So Metal, any ideas?"

"Nope."

And silence returned to bother Metal, till Bokkun decided on bring up an important matter.

"So really? You've never watched a movie before?"

"That is correct."

"OK, read any books?"

"No."

"Ever fall in love?"

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"Nothing. Listen to any music?"

"Um, I'd don't believe so."

And silence fell again, which didn't matter because they were at the park.

Wrath found Metal and Bokkun and the group was reformed. Metal had no plans for coming here, he just wanted to relax for a couple of days till the base was ready. So what could three robots do to stop boredom?

Metal was all for sitting around the park doing nothing, Bokkun went off to cause mayhem with bomb related pranks, and Wrath had a run round testing himself to see how far his robotic body could go.

A white male hedgehog and a red female rabbit around the age of sixteen were on a date, the kept making lovey-dovey eyes every ten seconds. They were sitting on a bench and were leaning in for a kiss…when the rabbit noticed a ball in-between them, the hedgehog stopped trying to kiss her and they both stared at the weird metal ball wondering what it could be…three seconds later the ball exploded as it was bomb. The couple screamed and ran off, and in the tree above the bench were they were sitting was Bokkun, laughing to himself in his annoying fashion. He had pulled that trick ten times in the last hour and no one saw him.

His laughing stopped short however when something shot energy at him, he noticed in time and he rocketed away, the tree he was sitting in on the other hand exploded in a leafy fiery display. Bokkun heard a rusty chuckle. Bokkun got up from the floor as he rubbed his head, when he saw who shot at him he got madder then he already was.

"Wrath, why did you do that?" Bokkun shouted as he summoned two bombs in the shape of ninja throwing stars. Bokkun's gloves could make bombs that looked like anything, if he tried hard enough he could make a bomb look like a chaos emerald. Bokkun threw both stars at once, both landing at Wrath's feet. Without giving Wrath a second both exploded.

Bokkun chuckled in his over the top fashion, only stopping when he was lifted by his feet.

"What, who?" Bokkun asked, it was truly freaky being forced off the ground.

"Just me." That voice…

"Metal!" Bokkun started struggling to get loose.

"I just thought I could join this game of trying to kill each other." Metal threw Bokkun into the air, grabbed him before he could fly off and threw him into the ground. Luckily for Bokkun Metal had thrown him into the grass, it still hurt but it was better than landing on concrete.

"You know what Metal, if you want to go let's go!" Bokkun jumped up summoning bomb after bomb. He didn't throw these bombs, he juggled them. Metal got tense, Bokkun and juggling bombs wasn't good. Then in a second Bokkun stopped juggling and threw all the bombs in the air letting them fall randomly. Metal seeing this jumped back, he didn't what to explode today.

He had gotten away from all the explosions, only till someone punched him in his back. Metal was flung forward. Metal looked back and saw the person to punch him was Wrath, who gave a thumbs up.

"Hey Wrath catch!" Bokkun yelled, throwing a football at Wrath who caught it without trying.

"Thanks!" Bokkun had a giant grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

_Is he trying to look cute? _Metal thought to himself, _The only reason he'd put on an act is…_

Metal let out a rusty chuckle that neither Bokkun nor Wrath noticed. Then without warning the football exploded proving itself to be a bomb.

"Did you try to explode me?" Wrath shouted letting his more wrathful side out.

"Well maybe I did, what ya gonna do about it?" Bokkun shot back as he stuck his tongue out. And just like that Bokkun and Wrath were having a fight that had a lot of bombs going off and a lot of punch. Metal laughed as he got up, he saw a chilli-dog stand.

"Wow, feels like someone's laughing at me." Metal shuck his head, he had to get rid of those thoughts.

"Hey Bokkun, you hungry?" Metal shouted at the fighting duo.

"Yeah he is, hungry for my knuckles sandwich!" Wrath shouted as he punched the air, Bokkun then kicked Wrath in the face.

"Yeah I'm hungry, why what did you have in mind?"

"Think ya can eat two chilli-dogs?" Metal asked in the same manner a parent would.

"Yeah, I could go for two." Metal turned around and headed for the stand, ordered two chilli-dogs and shouted for the fighting to stop. Bokkun and Wrath listened, sitting on the grassy ground of the park. Metal handed the chilli-dogs over and for the next couple of minutes talked about things in general. This would have gone on, if it weren't for Wrath saying the wrong thing.

Before he knew it he was running off, with two angry robots that could fly chasing him.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, so bonding if you like, or some random fighting bewteen the team which ever you like more.<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Fillerific!

Chapter 7: Fillerific!

Bokkun was surprized with the events that had just taken place.

It had all started when Metal and Bokkun were chasing Wrath for insulting them, Bokkun honestly couldn't remember what Wrath said as it wasn't important anymore.

Then they came across what could only be considered extreme overkill.

Three of the four Sonic Heroes teams were facing off with Bronze the Robot hedgehog, the Chaotix were busy working for Metal without realising it. Must members of the teams were knocked out or so tired that they couldn't fight anymore such as Team Rose, Rouse and Tails. That left Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Omega fighting a seemingly unwinnable battle.

But then Metal stepped in.

"Oh no," Metal slightly calmly. Slightly. "Hey Bronze Boy!" Bronze stopped in his mindless destruction of the Sonic Heroes and turned to Metal, his voice also seemed to gain the attention of all the present Sonic Heroes.

"If anyone's going to rid the world of that knockoff Sonic, it going to be me. The Real Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal said cockiness clear in his voice to those that knew him. Wrath heard it and Bokkun heard it.

"Metal Sonic…" Sonic said in fear, Sonic wasn't strong enough at the moment to fight Metal if he decided he wanted to fight, but Sonic tried to mask those feelings.

"And look…Bokkun's with him!" Tails said clearly angry, he hated Bokkun with a passion.

"Hey wait a second! You! You're the Eggman robot that was on Angel Island!" Knuckles said pointing at Wrath, who chucked because he found Knuckles to be funny.

"Hmm," Was the sound was heard from Dark, even if a robot shouldn't be able to make that noise.

"Let's see you have a knockoff of this blue hedgehog that was about to kill, a childish robot that probably couldn't fight to save his life, and Wrath. Oh, oh Wrath it been a long time hasn't it?" Dark chuckled evilly.

Wrath turned his head to the side before he stepped back out of fear.

"The Darkness! What are you, how'd you? Oh Chaos we're going to die…" Wrath muttered as he fell to his knees in plain fear.

Dark laughed darkly, "looks like I've still got my evil charms. You what, because I'm a nice guy I'll give you a chance to gather the other warriors to try and fight me again, because we both know you couldn't do that. I'll give you a year to come fight me or I'm going to blow the planet up, because it'd make me happy." Dark then teleported away, to where no one knows.

Bokkun looked to Wrath who still seemed to be too shocked to move, then to Metal who was too surprized to question what just happened. Bokkun just turned his head to the Sonic heroes, team Sonic were trying to look tough, team Dark didn't care one way or another about the team of robots, Amy looked enraged with the three robots as if they had something to do with it, Big didn't have a clue what was going on and wondered were Froggy went. And Cream smiled and waved at Bokkun, who absentmindedly waved back as he thought about the events that were to come.

This was just the beginning of the weird.

* * *

><p>I stopped caring about Sonic for a bit, but now I'm back and I have new ideas! Let's hope this goes somewhere...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Team Metal's Mission

So I took the first Chapter 8 down, the reason? To me, it wasn't so good...so I tried again, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Team Metal's Mission<p>

Metal, Bokkun and Wrath were being stared at by most of the Sonic Heroes. Metal felt uneasy about the matter, mostly because on a good day a nine to three battle wouldn't go well, but Wrath was freaking out about Bronze, or as he called him the "Dark" and Bokkun was waving to Cream without any of the other heroes noticing. With two members of the team distracted Metal didn't like his chances.

"Okay, well it's time to get the heck out of here. Come along Bokkun!" Metal said as he quickly walked next to Wrath. Bokkun was snapped back to the present and walked closer to Wrath.

"Wrath, if you wouldn't mind, chaos control us back to Lake Silver!" Metal whispered loudly as Team Sonic charged at them, planning on grabbing them and dragging them somewhere to explain themselves.

Wrath took a couple of seconds to focus himself, then he yelled, "Chaos Control!"

"What?" Sonic shouted surprized, even with his super speed he couldn't stop Team Metal in time. In a flash of white light they disappeared off to who knows where. Sonic didn't know what to do; it looked like things were getting serious. Sonic quickly dashed back up to the rest of the Sonic Heroes, who were waiting for him.

"Okay, guys I have no idea what's going on. Make sure that you're always with the rest of your team, we don't know if Team Metal will sneak attack us or not, if you come across them you'll have to judge for yourself if you should fight them or not." Sonic spoke like a leader would; with Metal not being around his cockiness was coming back.

"Okay Sonic!" Amy said in a highly Fan Girl manner, Cream looked down as she didn't want to fight Team Metal, and Big looked like he wasn't listening and went on about his pet frog, again. Then Amy lead them off to go shopping, to take their minds off of the current events.

"Yeah we'll make sure to keep a watch out." Shadow said bored as he walked off, Rouge and Omega following.

"See you guys later!" Rouge said blowing a kiss at Knuckles, who in turn blushed up but didn't say anything on the matter.

This left Team Sonic alone.

"I don't like this Sonic, it feels as if something really bad is happening this time." Tails spoke quietly, he was freaked out about Bronze and Team Metal's appearance.

"I know what you mean Tails, I know what you mean." Sonic shuddered

"Guys don't worry about Team Metal, Bokkun can't fight anything by himself, I can take Wrath down without trying, and Sonic, if we all work together we can take Metal Sonic down no problem!" Knuckles said, trying to raise the Team's spirits.

Sonic chuckled, "You know what, your right for once Knucklehead!" Sonic laughed harder, Knuckles looked at Sonic with rage clear on his face,

"I'm not a knucklehead!" Knuckles yelled as he started punching Sonic, Sonic started fighting back and Tails tried to pull them apart, which wasn't working well.

In a white flash Metal, Bokkun and Wrath landed in the soft grass that surrounded the lake. Metal had a quick look around, but didn't notice a house or a house in progress. What Metal did notice was a chao on the floor between the two evergreen trees.

Metal dashed over to it, Wrath and Bokkun following soon behind.

"What is this?" Metal's voice was blank, void of emotion. The reason for Metal's lack of feeling was because the chao looked like the Dark counterpart of Omochao. The robot was the darkest shade of black, the tips of it feet, hands and head were a light pink colour. Laying at its feet was spiked ball, that was also made of metal, and a letter.

Metal grabbed the letter and read it out loud, "Dear client, I'm sorry to inform that the Chaotix all-purpose team can't finish this job. The reasons for this are listed below,

We can't build anything to save our lives and Vector is an idiot for taking this job in the first place.

Well looking over the plans, we got a call that informed us that some of our friends had been in some trouble and that they wanted to meet up to talk, so we had to leave as quickly as possible.

Also, two members of the team couldn't work because the robot on the floor, 'Dark Omochao' was freaking them out, sorry about that."

Metal looked at the Dark Omochao, back to the letter, then back to the Dark Omochao.

"Where'd did this come from?" Metal asked, blankness still apparent in his voice.

"Um…" Bokkun shuffled from foot to foot.

"Bokkun?" Metal asked, annoyance leaking into his voice.

Bokkun sighed, "Yeah I picked it up last time I was in the Scrapyard Base." Bokkun's head dropped when Metal looked at him in a questioning manner, it was hard to notice when Metal was feeling any emotion, but Bokkun was better at it than most people.

"What were you doing in the Scrapyard Base?"

"Well, when you and I left the base the first time I was in such a rush that I forgot to grab something important to me, so went to get it. Then I looked around for any other robots of use, then I came across Dark Omochao." Bokkun shrugged at the end.

"Okay, we'll activate it after Wrath tells us what the hell just happened with 'Dark'?"

Wrath fell down, remembering Dark had caused him to break down again. His hands moved to his head as tried to force himself not to think about the trouble that was to come.

"Dark, originally known as the Darkness, was the reason the seven chaos emeralds are around to begin with." Wrath paused to let that fact sink in, "By the other warriors he meant gather the rest of the emeralds and give them bodies so we could attempt to fight him off, which probably wouldn't work based on what happened the last time the Emeralds fought him." Wrath shuddered, something Bokkun and Metal didn't know was possible of a robot.

"So what you're saying is we need to get the other six emeralds, within a year's time frame, and with the Sonic Heroes trying to steal them from us or having to fight them for one of their emeralds? Sounds easy enough." Bokkun said cheekily, causing the rest of his team to sigh at the youngest members antics.

"Well, luckily for us, finding the emeralds will be easy." After saying this Metal flew over to one of the two evergreens, flew to one of the branches and grabbed something. He then dropped back to down to the ground floor and walked over to his team. He came back with what appeared to be an oversized pocket watch; there was no way that thing was built to fit in someone's pocket.

"This is a Chaos Emerald Detector, Eggman made five of these which is why it's so easy for him to gather them."

"Can we be quick about gathering them? To you guys their a source of power, to me their people I worked with for years." Wrath said looking down, possibly reflecting on the past.

Bokkun looked at Wrath, than turned to Metal.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go hunt us some emeralds!" After telling Wrath that the first emerald was back in Station Square, the team set off.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

Chapter 9: Friends

Cream checked her watch, for what must have been the tenth time in so many minutes. It had become as such, Sonic had informed Team Rose and Team Dark that whatever was happening with Metal was going to be bad and that they should watch themselves.

About ten minutes later Team Rose had been called up and asked to meet with Team Sonic at Station Square Mall.

Cream sat waiting in a KFC, she had a kids meal. She was forced by Sonic to sit alone well he, the rest of his team and the rest of Team Rose talked about…something.

As Cream had nothing to do but eat her food, her mind wondered to Bokkun.

_I wonder why he disappeared for a year? _Was the question that kept swimming around her head. It didn't make sense, one day he'd been there, then Eggman hadn't attacked for a week, then no one knew where Bokkun had went. They never saw or heard from him, he didn't deliver TVs anymore and Eggman wasn't using him for anything.

What really annoyed Cream was that no one besides her cared, they were just happy to be rid of the annoying robot.

Cream blinked her eyes and looked up at the Sonic and Amy as they talked about whatever they were talking about.

_Why do I care anyways? It not like he didn't annoy me, so why do I care that he's back at all…_

Before Cream had a chance to think about this anymore Amy and Big walked back over.

Cream glanced at her team mates, and was surprized at what rested in Amy's hands, the Red Chaos Emerald! More questions about what her friends had been talking about rushed through her head.

Amy sat down on the table, and Big just stood there being Big.

"Cream, since I know you'll ask, the talk was about you." Amy said as she stared Cream down, Cream had a questing look on her face.

"What about? What have I done?" Cream appeared calm, but inside she was freaking out.

"Well, Tails noticed when Metal came to help Bronze, that when you saw Bokkun you waved at him. We're worried that you don't see the seriousness of the current events."

Cream took five seconds to realise what Amy was trying to say without saying. What she was saying was that Cream couldn't be Bokkun's friend anymore.

Cream decided that this day was going to end badly.

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't take this fight seriously!" Cream said, as if she was mad about what Amy was saying, when in fact Cream was perfectly calm.

Amy sighed at the childish response.

_'It isn't Cream's fault, she just a child.'_ Amy told herself.

"Look, just don't talk to Bokkun okay? He's bad news, and if you get too close he'll pull you down too when we _destroy _him and team Metal." Amy knew that what she was saying hurt Cream's feelings, but it was for the best. Team Metal was nothing but trouble.

Cream had to work very hard to no show how sadden she was by what Amy said, she thought she was doing good only letting a single tear drop when she felt more like crying a river.

Amy saw the tear and just wanted to sigh more at Cream's childishness.

"Changing the subject, Sonic found an emerald," Amy said as if this part of the talk wasn't important, "And he thought that the best person to hold onto it was you, because Team Metal wouldn't think we'd give it to you." Amy said as she handed Cream the Red Chaos Emerald, Cream took hold of it without question.

Cream noticed that Amy had continued talking, but Cream herself wasn't paying attention, no Cream was focusing on the Emerald in her hands; as she found something was…_off _about the way the emerald shined.

_"You know, if she wants you to hurt a friend you say no,"_

Cream's head snapped up and she looked around, Amy stopped talking and focused on Cream because of her sudden movement. Cream looked around the KFC no one was looking at her or seemed to have said anything, Amy had seemed to notice anyone interrupt her either…Where'd that voice come from?

Amy shuck her head again, then got up, Cream followed and Big started following after realising that the team was moving.

Team Rose didn't think they were in danger, but they were.

"See Wrath, the single was in the KFC, and when Team Rose leaves KFC the single follows. I do believe that they had an Emerald." A monotone voice said from the side of Team Rose. Amy shivered at hearing his voice.

Big and Cream turned first, Cream had placed the Emerald in her Jacket Pocket. Cream took a second to look Team Metal over, Metal's way of standing mimicked Sonic's so well, Wrath seemed to be twitchy, as he stared at Amy, Big and Cream with slight Hatred. Then there was Bokkun, he looked kind of nervous about what was going to happen. Looking closely Cream noticed that he was wearing a heart shaped locket, which was kind of odd.

Cream didn't have to long to question the Locket, as Amy had summoned one of her many Giant Pika-Pika hammers, and she flung it with all her might at Metal's head. It hit dead center, and Metal fell to the floor.

Silence was all that was heard. Then Metal slowly got up looked at Each Member of Team Rose, then turned to look at his own team.

"Let's kill 'em" Metal spoke as if he were talking about the weather…then his jet's blasted and he charged at Amy, planning on bring her down a peg. Amy saw this and summoned a second hammer, charging herself.

Wrath sighed, then his eyes gleamed in a somewhat crazy manner as he jumped forward, punching Big right in the gut, Big went flying and he ended up landing on his back. After twenty second he didn't get up.

"My work here is done." Wrath said calmly. Cream was slightly scared that Wrath had the power to beat Big with a single punch, but Cream wasn't focusing on that, no see was staring at Bokkun, you stared back. He didn't make a move to attack her, and she didn't try to attack him.

_"Don't know if this is important or anything, but 'Team Sonic' is about to sneak attack,"_

Cream blinked, that had been the same voice from before. Cream took a second and looked at Metal Sonic's fight with Amy, he had started using his Yellow Energy attack. Cream didn't know what this move was called, but she did know that it drained Metal's battery… then it happened.

Metal's Energy attack had caught up with him, and he collapsed to the floor. He was simply done, Amy summoned a new hammer, Big got up from his fake knock out, Knuckles jumped from the first floor to the ground floor and the three ganged up on Wrath. In a matter of minutes Wrath was on the floor, out of power.

Bokkun saw the current events and was going to run in and help his team mates, but then Sonic and Tails appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Bokkun. Then Big, Knuckles and Amy joined in on the beating off Bokkun.

Only, unlike with Wrath and Metal, Bokkun screamed. It hurt Cream to hear it, but what could she do?

_"This might not be the time, but just checked their minds, they are going to kill him." _

Cream's eyes slightly watered, where was that voice coming from? If they were really going to destroy Bokkun…then it was up to her to stop it.

She rushed at the Team Sonic and the rest of Team Rose, flew up till she was above Bokkun and dropped. As she fell she grabbed onto the Emerald in her jacket pocket, hoping she could do this.

As she landed on him she yelled out, "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of red light, Cream and Bokkun were gone…

* * *

><p>I feel that I should write something here... but I got nothing. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Pumpkin Town, Part 1

Chapter 10: Pumpkin Town, Part 1

In a flash of red light, Cream and Bokkun fell from the sky and land in a heap on the hard stone floors of where ever they ended up.

Cream recovered first, and realised she was on top of Bokkun, to which she quickly got up. Bokkun leaned up a second later.

The two looked around and marvelled at the sights before them.

Where ever they ended up, neither of them had been there before. There was no concrete, but stone that paved the ground of the town. There wasn't a car in sight, but there were many people walking around, all dressed in some reason fashion.

There were buildings all around them, most made of wood, others made of stone. Most seemed to be one floor only, for some reason or another. There were also shops that sold some very odd things.

The thing that confused Cream the most was everyone around them were wearing. Brown Hedgehog's wearing shirt and jeans that had holes torn out of them, black furred bats dressed in the highest of fashion, white wolves dress in the same manner as the hedgehogs.

Bokkun didn't pay any mind to what everyone was wearing; he just wanted to know why there was a giant black pumpkin in the middle of the park that they had landed in.

What Cream and Bokkun didn't realise was that everyone around them was staring.

Bokkun and Cream only stopped looking around when they were tapped on the shoulders, they both turned around to see two Black Crows.

One was tall, taller than Cream or Bokkun, and had greying feathers. He was dressed in a dark brown top, lighter brown trousers and brown boots, with a gemmed necklace around his neck, and a crooked witch's hat atop his head.

The shorter one, about the same height and age as Cream, was wearing more common clothing compared to the taller one. A light blue T-shirt, brown shorts, and basic running shoes. He also wore the same crooked hat as the older crow.

Cream looked up at adult crow, and formed a question face. The old crow responded with a glare that could rival Shadow. Cream likewise stopped looking at him, and tried not to shake.

The older crow turned to the younger crow and said, "Use the sleeping spell."

"Okay." The younger answered in turn, pulled a small book from nowhere. The crow then read a verse, well staring at Cream. Cream looked at him like he was an idiot, but slowly, her eyes fluttered shut, and she started to fall. Before she fell however, Bokkun caught her.

Before Bokkun could shout at the two crow's, the crow read the verse again. Bokkun then fell over himself.

"Very good, now help mw drag them into Town Hall," The older crow said as he picked up Cream, leaving the younger to drag Bokkun.

* * *

><p>Cream's eyes slowly blinked opened. As she awoke she noticed she was in a room she'd never been in before, head was leaning between one of Bokkun's horns and his shoulder, and that two Crows were also in the room, one staring at her the other reading a book.<p>

"Father, the rabbit woke up." The one staring said, not taking his eyes off of Cream.

"Um, I'm sorry, but my name's not 'the rabbit', it's Cream." Cream said kindly, but she was slightly annoyed with the crow.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Murky, nice to meet you." Murky said as he outstretched his hand for a shake, Cream accepting. Cream then slowly remembered the events that had led to her being where she was right now. Cream quickly pulled her hand back, than stared at Murky uneasily.

"Why'd you knock me and Bokkun out?"

"Bokkun and I." the older crow said well reading his book.

Murky let out a sigh, "Father, I hate it when you do that. Anyways, father asked me to knock you out because you two fell out of the sky and you caused a scene. Father doesn't like scene causers." Murky said in a humoured manner.

Cream blinked in surprize, thinking that it would have been a much bigger threat.

"Okay, what'd I hit my head with?" Bokkun said as he came to, shaking his head, his horns barely missing Cream's head.

"Nothing hit your head child; my son simply knocked you out with a spell." The older crow said absently. As soon as the word left his mouth, Bokkun's head snapped to him.

"'Spell'? As in magic? Who are you?" Bokkun's voice was cold and sharp, Cream was surprized, she never thought she would hear Bokkun sound threatening. The older crow didn't seemed fazed.

"Maximus the Crow, I'm the mayor of this fine town." The older crow, now known as Maximus, then went back to reading his book.

Bokkun's attention then shifted to Murky, but his eyes didn't hold anger, nor did they hold anything positive.

"Why do you do magic?" Bokkun asked in a surprisingly giddy voice, but what child wouldn't be giddy in the face of magic?

"Oh, I'm a warlock. But shouldn't you know that?" Murky said confused, causing both Cream and Bokkun to stare at him strangely.

"What?" Murky stared back, confusion now in his voice, leaving all of the three children confused out of belief.

Maximus had had enough of the confused then coughed to get everyone's attention. This worked, as the children turned to listen.

"Good. Murky, those two came from a different world then this one. Where they come from, there are no such things as Warlocks, or Werewolves, or Vampires or even ghosts. I don't know what they call themselves, but they tend to have other means to get powers." Maximus looked at the children, then went back to his book.

"Oh..." Murky murmured, he had realised why he seemed odd to them, but he was still trying to figure out how there were more than one world.

Cream on the other hand was more concerned with how she and Bokkun would get home again. Cream walked at an even pace over to Maximus' desk, and coughed to get his attention, he lowered his book and looked at her as if to say, 'Go on,'

"Um, Mr. Maximus? How do we get home, if this isn't our world?" Cream looked at him; she seemed ever so slightly scared of what could happen.

Maximus appeared to be deciding if he should tell a big secret or not, then he decided if it stopped from talking he had no problem with it.

"Did you get here with an Emerald of sorts?" Maximus paused for her input, she nodded at him, surprized he knew that, "Hmm, the barriers between our two worlds are open at the Halloween in your world, I haven't a clue how you got here now, but she should be able to cross the space on Halloween Night."

After saying all this Maximus turned to his son, and then shifted his head to the door, Murky got the message and ushered Cream and Bokkun to the doors, outside of City Hall.

All the creatures around didn't look at Cream or Bokkun, as no one cared anymore.

Cream and Bokkun were following Murky, as he seemed to be taking them somewhere.

"So, Murky was it?" Bokkun began to question, as something was still confusing him a little.

"Yes?" Murky said, turning his head to the side to look at Bokkun.

"From what your father said, are we going to be here for a week?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I hope that's not a problem."

"Shouldn't be…" Cream and Bokkun muttered at the same time, causing them to look at each other surprized.

Suddenly, Bokkun and Cream knocked into Murky, who had stopped in front of a shop.

"Murky, what are we doing?" Cream asked, confused.

"My father would throw a fit if he guys went around dressed like you are anymore, you just need to dress up really." Murky said leading them into the shop. Bokkun never dressed up for Halloween before, and didn't have a clue what to wear. Cream did dress up, but they didn't have anything that interested her. After awhile Bokkun and Cream agreed to use the other's outfits, which lead to some...oddities.

Cream chose a jesters outfit for Bokkun, with red and yellow stripes, as there was nothing else that fit his size properly, and Bokkun chose a maids outfit for Cream, stating he thought it looked cute. Cream didn't mind this very much, as the maid outfit came with a duster, a maid's cap and instead of the normal black this outfit was orange, which Cream thought was good enough.

Murky looked at Bokkun oddly, but said nothing of it.

"Anyway…let me show you around Pumpkin Town…" Murky said as he led the two out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Okay...yes this is a Halloween two parter, hopefully I can get part two up for a halloween, but if not...oh well.<p>

First posted on 24/10/12.


	11. Chapter 11 Pumpkin Town, Part 2

Chapter 11: Pumpkin Town, Part 2

Cream and Bokkun sat quietly in a spare bedroom that Maximus had let them use. The two had been in Pumpkin Town for six days now, and the place was always…lively.

Because of the weirdness that normally followed Cream around, and Bokkun's life with Eggman, neither were scared or surprized by anything around them, except the Werehogs. Those things were freaking weird.

The only thing that was constant was the howling of wolves every night, which kept Cream and Bokkun up.

Cream's eyes hurt from trying to keep them open; she turned to Bokkun, whose whole body was facing away from her. She knew that he was awake, as Cream found out yesterday when he fell asleep in the park with the Pumpkin; Bokkun was always restless when he dreamed.

"Mr. Bokkun?" Cream asked drowsily, but staying awake for the chance that he might tell her what she wanted to know.

"Yeah, Cream?" Bokkun asked, nowhere near as tired, as he taken to taking naps earlier in the days.

"Why were you in the mall that day?" Cream looked at Bokkun, trying to figure it out in her head.

"The Red Emerald…" Bokkun turned his head to Cream, looking at here confused as to why it was important.

Cream stared at him, she couldn't figure out why he needed the Emeralds. Team Metal wasn't connected with Eggman, something Bokkun told her, so why'd they need the Emeralds if there weren't anything big machines to power?

"What do you want them for?"

Bokkun leaned up and looked at Cream seriously, "The Emeralds are…important, we need them to stop Bronze." Bokkun said as if this were a life changing event, as far as Cream knew this was just a normal event in life, and really Bronze didn't seem powerful enough to need Super Sonic.

On the other hand, Bronze beat all the Sonic Heroes at once, minus the Chaotix. Cream reminded herself. Maybe this would be better handled by Team Metal then Team Sonic…Cream blinked her eyes, as if to remind herself that this was Team Metal she was talking about, Metal Sonic was evil enough to lock his maker away, Wrath, not that she knew anything about him but he beat Knuckles up for fun, and Bokkun…was her friend.

"So, what are you going to do, that Mr. Sonic or Mr. Shadow couldn't do?"

Bokkun thought about this, if he told her, would Metal and Wrath be mad at him? It wasn't a closely guarded secret, and Cream might even help if she knew the real reason.

"Bronze told Wrath that we needed to gather all the warriors to beat him. The Warriors are the seven Chaos Emeralds. We've got one, the white emerald. We need to gather the emerald and return them to their normal forms." Bokkun looked at Cream to see if she understood all this, she seemed to get it, but then she looked confused.

"What do you mean normal forms?"

"The Emeralds used to be people. They turned into Emeralds after they died protecting the Master Emerald, or so I've been told."

Cream stared at his eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying. Cream would like to believe that Bokkun was nice and her friend, but she knew that he'd do just about anything to be annoying or to be a prankster.

"Bokkun, promise me something?" Cream had lost her energy for the conversation. She sounded tired, and what she didn't know was that it freaked Bokkun out.

"Um…yeah?"

"If I give you the red Emerald, you won't tell anyone that I 'gave' it to you?"

Bokkun heard the unspoken question, if he told anyone she gave him the emerald out of her own free will she'd look bad to the Sonic Heroes, and they wouldn't trust her.

"I Promise."

Cream laid her head down to rest against the pillow, letting out a sigh as she got comfortable.

"Good, I'll give you it tomorrow." And like that the sound of a Werehog cut throughout the house, but Cream had gotten so tired that she simply slept through it. Bokkun soon went back to laying on his side, and soon followed her.

Well they were doing that, off enjoying the nightlife was a fox. Purple in colour, he walked around in a purple suit; he looked to be about fourteen. He wore on his arms two bracelets, one silver the other gold, both with purple gems encrusted in the centers. He had gained the title of The Shadow Maker, but his closer friends called him Cyrus.

And right now he was hunting down his employer, Doctor Ivo Pumpknik, better known as Pumpknik.

Cyrus was hanging around quietly, he had to keep side stepping trying to avoid the crazy Werehogs. Then he felt a strange sensation tapping his shoulder, well strange to normal people. It wasn't there, but it was, for it was a shadow that was tapping him.

Cyrus turned around and stared at the wooden wall of the town Cake Shop, one the wooden walls a shadow without a source was cast, it took the shape of a tall man, with a giant belly. The shadow stroked it's moustache. Cyrus knew that was the calling card of Pumpknik.

"Oh, you brilliant little shadow you, can you lead me to him?" The shadow nodded it's head, and attached itself to Cyrus, taking his form as it was his shadow. The shadow stuck to him, but it dissolved into a circle like shape, it sped off to where Pumpknik was, and Cyrus followed.

After a ten minute long run, fill with Werehogs freaking out about his shadow, Cyrus' shadow had stopped. What it had stopped in front of a small one story wooden building. There was Jazzed up versions of Halloween Songs playing in the background. Above the door written in a sickly green were the words 'The Pumpkin Pub.'

"Of course…come along shadow." At his command, his shadow once again reformed till it looked like a normal shadow, moving with the light.

Cyrus walked into the Pub, took quick note of the Vampire's drinking a blood pumpkin juice. They seemed fairly giddy, Cyrus was willing to bet there was more than just blood and pumpkin juice in that drink. Cyrus then noticed the bartender. He wore a pumpkin outfit, his eyes were covered by orange tinted goggles, something that had to be worn to protect one's self from the vampire's hypnotising stares. But most importantly, he had a moustache, long and orange. This was Ivo Pumpknik.

Cyrus waltzed over to a bar stool, and sat down looking at Pumpknik.

"Hey Bartender, I'll have some Pumpkin Juice and my mission, if you please." Cyrus looked at Pumpknik a giddy grin on his face. Pumpknik looked at Cyrus, got him his drink and loudly shouted, "Okay! Everybody out!"

The Werewolves and Werehogs freaked out at the loud noise and ran out as fast as they could. The Vampires on the other hand, merely giggled in a childish manner at Pumpknik,

"Or what? Gonna get man? What ya gonna do, Pumpkin?" A vampire said in a cruel manner, his buddies giggling along with him. Before Pumpknik could lose his mind, the vampire tripped on nothing.

"OI, what was that?" One of the vampire's friends said confused. At this time, Cyrus finished drinking his juice. He then turned around and jumped off his stool. He turned to the vampires, his face excited.

"You heard the man, everybody out." Cyrus made a flicking motion with his hand towards the door. As he expected, laugher answered him.

"Oh yeah, or you'll do what?" The first and by far rudest Vampire said mockingly right in Cyrus' face. What the vampire didn't see was Cyrus' shadow moving, no one noticed it. Then the shadow moved till it was next to the vampire's. Cyrus's shadow then picked up the vampire's shadow and threw it outside of the pub. As the vampire's shadow was still attached, the vampire went flying with his shadow.

"So, anyone else want to try? Because I could do that all day!" Cyrus said cockily, his shadow creped around them, and because giant cast itself against the wall behind the vampires. Its finger's lightly brushed every vampire's shadow, and they all shivered as if a ghost had passed through them.

"Ooo, do you feel that shiver? You sure getting on Pumpknik's bad side is smart?" One of the vampire was going to retort, but shadow held his shadow by the neck, and he felt so cold.

"Run!" The cold vampire yelled, the group following behind without a thought. The shadow shrunk, but stayed on the wall across the room. It acted as if it were attached to someone who was laughing manically.

Pumpknik looked at Cyrus, then at his shadow that moved of its own accord. Pumpknik smirked evilly, "Guess those stories were true about you, Shadow Maker… before we begin, why'd you stop those vampires?" Pumpknik wondered, it didn't really matter, but no one stood up for Pumpknik. No one.

"Well, it's bad business. If I didn't do that, you might have been mad with me for not helping you, and if your boss is mad with you, well, that's bad business." Cyrus smiled smugly, he then clicked his fingers and his shadow returned to his side.

"But the workings of good and bad business aren't important here, what's my mission, boss man?"

Pumpknik smiled at Cyrus, for Cyrus got to business quickly.

"Hmm, I wanted your help stealing something."

Cyrus stared at Pumpknik as if he were crazy. "You want me, the Shadow Maker, to steal something? Not that that's hard for me to do, but what's so important about this?"

Pumpknik walked around, making himself a drink of pumpkin juice.

"This item is always hiding in plain sight; it hides inside of the Black Pumpkin in the middle of the town park."

Cyrus looked at Pumpknik as if to say, 'Oh Really?' Cyrus sighed bored.

"Okay…but, there is the issue of my pay." Cyrus pulled out a piece of aged yellow paper. He threw some purple dust over it, which left some purple letters.

"This contract states that when I'm done…I can have your shadow." A sinister grin was present on Cyrus' face as he spoke, Pumpknik noticed this but didn't realise the reason for the evil smile.

"You want my shadow? Ha! Fine, I don't mind you wasting your time to help me!" Pumpknik signs the dotted line. Cyrus laughs evil, his shadow laughing with him. He pulled the contract back and into his inner jacket pocket.

"When should I steal this item?"

"Tomorrow. Right now, you to sleep it's four in the morning! I'm not going to have you tired!" Pumpknik demanded that Cyrus go to sleep, he went to the wall and leaned on it as he drifted off, his shadow once again moving around him, protecting him from things he couldn't fight well asleep.

Pumpknik went off and gathered his supplies for his magic for the day that would follow.

Murky sighed as he awoke from his dreams. It was fairly easy for him to sleep through the Werehogs howling, it came with living in Pumpkin Town.

"Better see how those two are doing…" Murky quickly got dressed, and grabbed his crooked hat. He threw some black dust at the floor and just like that he was in the guest bedroom.

He looked around Cream was sleeping soundly, most likely only having a couple of hours of sleep. Bokkun on the other hand didn't look so peaceful; he kept muttering the word "Metal" over and over.

Murky had heard him muttering this before in the seven days they'd been in Pumpkin Town, but never asked.

'Probably doesn't matter' Murky thought to himself.

Murky went over to Bokkun, and clicked his fingers in front of Bokkun's face. The sound seemed to work and Bokkun woke up just like that. He blinked his eyes, annoyed at being woken up when he was still tired.

"Murky, do you really need to do that?" Bokkun whined, sleep had always been easy for him to get as he didn't really have a bedtime or a time he needed to be up for, and Maximus' rule that everyone should be away before 10:00AM was annoying.

"Better you being tired them father being angered. I'm waking Cream up now." Murky shuck Cream awake. She was annoyed by the lack of sleep, but didn't complain about it.

Cream grabbed her orange maids outfit, and left the room to change. Bokkun grabbed his jester clothing and got dressed as quickly as he could. As soon as Bokkun was in his costume, he and Murky left the guest bedroom.

They quickly caught up with Cream, who had changed into her maid outfit.

Murky looked around, and remember something that happened yesterday. He turned to Bokkun.

"Bokkun yesterday didn't you want to see that Pumpkin in the middle of the park?"

"Yeah I did, why is it there?"

"No one knows, it's always been there. No one questions it." Murky went on explaining the little bit he knew about the pumpkin, the trio stepped out of the Crow's house and started flying the small distance to the park.

When they got there it was fairly quiet. Not a soul was around, except for one. Cyrus was looking at the Pumpkin. He looked straight into the giant cut out eyes as the flame flashed at him.

The group looked at Cyrus strangely, he didn't look like someone just marvelling at something, he looked like someone waiting for something to happen.

Murky stared at Cyrus oddly.

"Um, Sir? Could you take a picture of us?" Murky gestured to Cream and Bokkun, as well as the camera in his own hands.

Cyrus looked at the trio, and smiled kindly.

"Oh, sure." Cyrus took the camera and got a couple of feet away from the trio, who all got in front of the Pumpkin. Cream smiled and waved, Bokkun started juggling some bombs that were thankfully deactivated, and Murky leaned on the pumpkin, bored.

The camera was set to take ten pictures at once, and the shutter setting was set fast enough to snap pictures without blurring anything. After ten seconds Cyrus handed the camera back.

"Thanks Mister!" Cream said happily. Cyrus smiled at her, handed her the camera.

Cyrus felt his shadow tap him on the back, were no one could see the shadow at work.

"Well, I've got to be going now, bye!" Cyrus spun around on his heel, and waved as he walked off.

"He was nice, wasn't he?" Cream said happily.

"Yes, very nice." Murky rolled his eyes as he spoke, "So, I'll give you this camera and you guys can go home now."

"Great!" Bokkun said happily, thinking about Metal and Wrath. Bokkun thought about this, and something struck him.

'I wonder what happened to them after we left.' Bokkun thought worriedly. He hoped they were okay.

The trio had gotten to the town hall. Maximus was there, he was going to be using the Chaos Emerald as Cream didn't know how she activated it in the first place.

Maximus sighed deeply maybe annoyed that he had to do this.

"Chaos is power, Power enriched by dreams. The Controller is the one that bonds with the Chaos, Only-" Before Maximus could finish his line, the sky turned from a lovely blue with white clouds, to a slimly green with black clouds.

"Father, what's going on?" Murky said in a panicked voice, he had never seen the sky do that, and when you lived in a world full of monsters, this was one of the few things that could scare him.

"I don't know." After Maximus said this, all of the hedgehogs in sight transformed into their werehog forms, as the change at spooked them.

"Mwhahahahaha!" A far off voice hackled in joy. Bokkun, Cream, Maximus and Murky all turned to the source of the noise, the park.

"Chaos Control!" Maximus yelled, teleporting himself and the children to the park, right in front of the pumpkin. On top of the Pumpkin, was Pumpknik, standing up tall around in his Pumpkin costume. Sitting a little bit away from Pumpknik, was Cyrus whose legs hung above on of the Pumpkin's eyes.

"Cream, sorry to say, don't think he was a nice guy." Bokkun muttered, himself shocked at the turn of events.

Maximus looked at Cyrus, then Pumpknik. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at the stupidity.

"Who are you, and how are you connected with this?" Maximus pointed to the sky to state his point. Pumpknik laughed more.

"I'm Dr. Ivo Pumpknik! And for years I've been planning this day. With the power I stole form the Pumpkin below me, I'll control this world and make everyone in it my slave!" Bokkun's eyes were wondering around, and he noticed that Cyrus' shadow moved by itself, but that wasn't what surprized Bokkun. No, what surprized Bokkun was that the shadow appeared to be laughing at Pumpknik's speech.

"Oh please, you'll make everyone your slaves, huh? The Werehogs and Wolves wouldn't follow you, for you'd have to be the Alpha Male in their packs. And the vampire wouldn't follow your lead, they don't follow anyone but their selves." Murky said smartly.

Pumpknik appeared to be thinking about this, then he smiled sinisterly. He placed one of his hand into his pocket, and pulled out, a black Chaos Emerald.

Cream and Bokkun looked at it shocked.

"That was in the Pumpkin? And the crazy guy has it?" Cream asked, surprized about the power that Pumpknik really had.

"With this jewel, and my magic, I'll turn everything besides Warlocks into stone!" As he spoke, energy leaked off of him and the emerald, then it washed over everything, turning it into stone as it passed. Maximus saved Cream and Bokkun with the Chaos Emerald, by teleporting away.

The group of four appeared on top of Town Hall, Maximus placed a chaos shield around Bokkun, Cream and Murky, and they simply…watched.

They watched as the energy from Pumpknik swept throughout Pumpkin Town turning houses, shops, and people into stone as it passed.

Pumpknik smiled at the once bright world, now turned to stone. HE laughed in a crazy manner.

"What do you think, Shadow Maker?"

"Oh, very classy." Cyrus said humoured.

Out of sight from Pumpknik Cyrus' shadow still laughed manically.

"Cream, was it? Yeah…can you help me please?"

Cream's eyes snapped to the red emerald still in Maximus' hand.

"Oh good, I've got your attention. Now, Pumpknik placed a control spell onto the black Emerald. IF you can get close enough to him, together we could break his hold on the emerald."

"Mr. Maximus, give me the emerald. Bokkun, will you help me get to Pumpknik?"

"Sure I'll help."

Maximus looked at Cream as if she were an idiot, he then noticed the red emerald gleam, and he handed it over without question.

Cream and Bokkun jumped from Town Hall, and started flying towards Pumpknik. Murky jumped from the building, and landed on his feet. He started running after the two flyers.

Pumpknik turned towards the trio, having heard the sound coming from Bokkun's jets. Pumpknik noticed the Emerald in Cream's hand, and shivered at the thought of what could happen. He turned to Cyrus, his shadow powers could stop them without fail.

"Shadow Maker, stop them!"

"No, sorry. I f I stuck around and helped you any longer, it'd be bad business." Cyrus said smugly, his shadow laughing harder and harder.

"What! You can't quit on me now! If you do, you can't have my shadow!" Pumpknik roared in Cyrus' face

"Yeah, you want to know another bit of bad business? Never sign someone else's contract. It clearly states all I have to do is help you get the emerald and get it back into the Pumpkin, and that's already been done. Your shadow already belongs to me…" Cyrus looked at Pumpknik with an evil glare, and it chilled Pumpknik.

"Oh, you useless. Little. Fox!" Pumpknik picks Cyrus up, and throws him as far as he can towards Murky, Murky stopped to catch Cyrus. Murky looked around, Cream and Bokkun hadn't stopped to look at them.

"Why, Cyrus?"

"What do you mean, Murky? It's just business, isn't it? I'll get my pay from Pumpknik, but it'd be easier if he were in a cell. You want my help?" Cyrus smirked, Murky smiled back.

"Thanks, Shadow Maker." The two jumped up and once again sped off to face Pumpknik. After a short jog, all the children were together.

The group of children stood in front of Pumpknik.

"You can't win, you hear me? I control this world; everything is in the palm of my hand!" Pumpknik laughed evilly.

Bokkun charged forward, a bomb in his hand ready to blow. Pumpknik saw Bokkun coming, and pointed his finger at him. Pure energy fired at Bokkun, it hit the bomb and it exploded in Bokkun's hand.

"Oh this isn't good." Murky muttered, he threw a handful of dust at the floor and he was teleported next to Pumpknik, as quick as he could he summoned his steel combat staff. He held it in a fighting stance.

"Oh, really? Mister Crow boy thinks he can handle me?" Pumpknik summoned an energy ball in his hand, and threw it Murky, he summersaulted out of the way, when the ball it the ground it exploded taking the area with it.

Murky looked back and tried to stay calm. Bokkun recovered from his bomb, and moved to attack again well Pumpknik was distracted with Murky. He summoned another bomb, and threw it Pumpknik's feet.

Pumpknik noticed this however, and made an energy shield around himself to protect from the blast. Murky didn't have enough time to conjurer a full shield, only being able to make one that protected him, but made his Battle Staff go flying.

Pumpknik saw that he was unarmed, and summoned a sword with his pure magic energy; he then grabbed Murky by one of his arms, and placed the blade at the crow's neck.

Everyone tensed up at the sight.

"Okay, enough is enough! You, Rabbit Girl, give me you Emerald or this crow's gonna go bye bye!"

Cream looked Pumpknik, he wasn't lying, and he'd do it. Cream walked over to Pumpknik, the emerald in her hand outstretched.

At that second, Pumpknik felt a shiver. He felt his arm that held the blade twitch, he looked around and noticed Cyrus who had a smug grin on his face. Pumpknik looked down to the ground and noticed that Cyrus' shadow was holding Pumpknik's shadow in place. Slowly Cyrus' shadow pulled Pumpknik's arm away from Murky's neck.

Pumpknik used his magic to make a thousand lights appear around him, the light messed with Cyrus' shadow, so it rushed back to Cyrus, weakened. Murky still had a chance to run away.

Cream had been inching her way closer all the time, and when she was close enough she picked up her maids brush, and quickly tickled Pumpknik's face. He sneezed, as he went to wipe his nose Bokkun rushed over, a bomb in his hand. As soon as he was close enough he activated it. It was a smoke bomb, and as soon as it was set no one could see anything.

The smoke lasted for a minute, and when it cleared Pumpknik was made.

"You! Why do you all waste my time? I'm going to destroy you with the rest of this stupid world!" Pumpknik shoved his hand into the air, and the earth shuck. That's all.

"What!" Pumpknik shouted enraged. He looked at his hand, the emerald was gone. He looked around for it, had he dropped it. He then turned to Cyrus, who was holding the emerald happily, his shadow laughing.

"Well would you look at that? Guess without your power source, you aren't strong." Murky muttered darkly, he then used a spell to tie Pumpknik's arms together, and force him not to move.

"Pass me that emerald." Cream said kindly, happy that Cyrus wasn't all bad. Cyrus smiled back at her, and threw the jewel.

Cream caught it, and focused, with the power of the red emerald she could break the spell on the black emerald. But she'd need a new container…

"Murky, the black emerald is one of the items keeping your world stable with its power. I'm going to break Pumpknik's spell, but it will break the emerald. I need you to be ready to absorb the energy. Okay?" Cream asked him seriously. Murky nodded understanding what was going on.

Cream focused once more, placing all the energy she could give into the black emerald…there was a crack of white on the emerald, then another, and another, and more followed till the emerald exploded in white light. Murky quickly stepped over and absorbed the energy, which he was going to transfer to Maximus later.

"We're done here." Murky muttered darkly. Murky teleported everyone including Pumpknik back to town hall, were Murky and Maximus placed him in a cell in the basement of the building.

Everyone left the basement, except for Cyrus.

"Now about our deal, Pumpknik." Cyrus smiled cruelly. He raised his arm with the silver bracelet. The gem flashed, and shadows rushed out from it. Cyrus' own shadow also came away from him. They all surrounded Cyrus, Cyrus looked at Pumpknik who was scared out of his mind.

"Now, Shadow Maker…please don't?" Pumpknik was terrified.

"Oh, but you singed a contract. Get his shadow, boys." The shadows around Cyrus rushed at Pumpknik gleefully; many of them had claws, which they used to rip into Pumpknik's own shadow. Pumpknik moaned in pain, Cyrus laughed cruelly enjoying the show before him. Cyrus' own shadow started pulling Pumpknik's shadow towards the bars, moving Pumpknik along to.

The shadows started pulling and ripping Pumpknik's shadow away from his body, making Pumpknik cry out in pain.

Finally, Pumpknik's shadow detached from his body Cyrus used his sliver bracelet to suck Pumpknik's shadow, along with the rest besides his own, back up. Pumpknik cried from the pain, he felt cold without his shadow.

"Final tip, its bad business doing business with me." Cyrus laughed evilly as he left the basement, leaving Pumpknik to the cold.

Murky placed all the power of the black Chaos Emerald into Maximus, as Maximus could handle it better.

"This time, you're going home." Maximus started muttering a dark spell, and a door way appeared before them.

"Walk through, and you'll back to your world." Maximus nodded at the children. Murky went up and hugged them both, handing them his camera after.

"Good bye Bokkun. Good bye Cream." Murky said sadly.

"See ya…" Cream said, nearly crying.

"Don't worry, we'll be back next Halloween!" Bokkun said happily, which made Cream happy and Murky laugh.

Bokkun and Cream then walked through the door. Well walking through the hall Cream handed Bokkun the red emerald.

"That was a fun week." Bokkun said happily, enjoying the odd Halloween world.

"Yeah, but my mother's going to be worried sick." Cream said, a nervous tone in her voice.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that. So, want to meet Metal and Wrath? There not so bad when you get to know them." Bokkun asked, hopefully.

"Sure, should be fun!" Cream giggled.

* * *

><p>I put all this work in, and at the most I'm going to get two review for it...one if I'm lucky. It's a sad day to be a writer.<p>

First posted on Halloween, 31/10/12


	12. Chapter 12: Metal and Wrath

Chapter 12: Metal and Wrath

Wrath's eyes opened, he didn't know where he was. He knew that he was in a room, because it was dark and he couldn't see the moon. Because of this, he couldn't see anything else. He tried to move his arms, and found them to be bound.

_'What happened?' _Wrath thought to himself as he stopped to think logically. _'Okay. Dark reappeared, gave us a gear to track down all the emeralds, so we'd have a slight chance to beat him. Metal used one of Eggman's Chaos Emerald Detectors, and we went to the nearest one. It had been in that mall, we'd been sneak attacked, they burned Metal's battery power, they over powered me and they ganged up on Bokkun. ' _Wrath growled slightly, he hated being sneak attacked. It normally meant that whoever was doing it was too weak to face you head on.

_'I guess I should get out…' _That's what Wrath wanted to do, but before he could teleported off voice spoke.

"Sonic…I'm the real Sonic. Don't…you believe me? Cause I am…the real." Wrath turned his head as far as he could, which wasn't far, and could barely see a dark blue shape.

"Metal? You okay?" The dark blue metal shape turned to Wrath, his eyes glowing. His eyes seemed to be screaming, or it might have just been a buzzing caused from the damaged parts, either from himself or Metal.

"I'M NOT METAL! I'm the one true Sonic!" He yelled, his normally emotionless voice sounded quite clearly enraged. Wrath was taken aback, from what Metal had told him, Metal had been trying for a while to make himself different to Sonic.

_'Why would he start calling himself the real Sonic again?' _Wrath questioned in his mind. Either way he thought it best to not make him mad.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Sonic? Are you okay?" Wrath's voice, which always showed his emotions, sounded very worried.

The sound of chuckling could be heard, and then childish giggling.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm the coolest hedgehog on the planet, why wouldn't I be okay?" Wrath was really worried now. Metal didn't call himself a hedgehog. He would always introduce himself as, "Metal The Robot." Wrath's fear had increased.

"Met- I mean, Sonic, did you bang your head or something?"

"Hmm, no, why? Do you think there's a problem with me! Are you saying I'm not the best hedgehog, ever?" Metal's voice seemed to carry an air of madness to it. Wrath didn't know what was going on, but he was sacred.

"I never said anything of the sort! You're the best hedgehog alive, I swear!" Wrath wished he were alive, if he were he could sweat, or breath, or something to make himself feel even slightly better.

Metal chuckled again. Wrath couldn't be more freaked out if he tried.

"That's good. I mean, if you were implying that I wasn't the best hedgehog on the planet, I'd have to _destroy _you, wouldn't I?" Metal's eyes shifted to stare at Wrath lifelessly, Metal was humming a tune and Wrath, well, Wrath was simply terrified.

_'Okay Wrath, think! Okay, I'll get away and come back with help, yeah…that should work.'_

"Well, it's, um, been great chatting. But I've got to go, places to be, ya know? Chaos control!" Wrath teleported away, leaving Metal alone in the dark.

Wrath ended up at Lake Sliver, when he got there he fell to the ground scared beyond belief.

"Okay…I'll just wait here for Bokkun. I mean, he can't be gone for long, right?" Wrath decided that because his power cells and Chaos abilities were freaking out because of his mental state, he'd go to sleep and calm down.

Before he went to sleep he checked the date. It was the 27 of October.

* * *

><p>Okay, this was a small part...but there is a reason for it. Also this chapter is kind of a present for a friend, so happy B-day!<p>

Posted on the 18/11/12


	13. Chapter 13: All I Want, Part 1

Chapter 13: All I Want, Part 1

Bokkun and Cream had just walked through the door, and were rather surprized at the Christmas decorations.

"Bokkun, wasn't it Halloween like, ten hours ago?" Cream asked, confused as she looked around at all the Santa's and elves.

"Yeah…" Bokkun let out something of a whisper; he looked around, really scared for his friends.

_'If it's December...How long have I been gone? Are Metal and Wrath okay?' _Bokkun thought to himself, making himself more worried. He turned to Cream, simply hoping she _might _be feeling something similar.

"Cream, won't your mother be worried at the amount of time you've been gone?"

"Probably not. Sure, my mums a little strict, but she lets me fight Eggman. This is a big thing." Cream shrugged, and Bokkun looked at the ground, worried. Cream turned and noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked worried, hoping it wasn't her fault. Then she slapped her self mentally for caring about herself when Bokkun was upset.

"My team…I'm not sure if their okay. I need to find them is all…" As Bokkun finished saying this, Cream took his hand and dragged him off in a very Amy-like way, and dragged him into a clothes shop of all things.

"I care, I really do, but we need to get out of the Halloween stuff." Cream gestured to her maids dress and Bokkun's jester outfit.

"For me, it's because I'm cold in this dress. For you, you draw attention." Cream rushed through the many different racks of clothes, till she came back with a big red fluffy winters coat, and a Elf outfit. Bokkun didn't like this.

"Why you got that elf outfit?" Bokkun was worried, and for good reason.

"It's for you, Silly! You'd look so cute in it, and we could take pictures!" Cream grinned brightly at Bokkun, in that way that melted his heart every time he saw it. A blush covered his face, and he grabbed the elf outfit.

"Fine, but never show these 'pictures' to any Sonic Hero member." Cream hugged him, he blushed deeper.

"It's a deal. I've already paid for it, go get dressed." Cream let go of him, and giggled in a girly manner, pointing to one of the changing booths. Bokkun walked towards, some form of shame on his face, and another part slight happiness that Cream hugged him.

Bokkun stepped in, and just stared at the outfit. It was everything an elf outfit needed to be. It had the green jacket, with golden cuffs. It came with a green and gold hat. It even had candy cane themed tights. Bokkun shivered at the idea of wearing such an outfit, but shrugged it off. He quickly placed the items of clothes on, and placed his jet pack back on his back.

He tested it out, hoping the fire of the jet pack wouldn't react badly to the clothing.

_'On the other hand, why should it? It doesn't burn my _skin _when I fly, why would it with fabric?' _Either way he flew a little and he was right, the flames didn't damage.

He walked out of the changing room, and mere seconds after he was blinded by a flash. After rubbing his eyes, he looked around and noticed the camera, the Halloween Town Camera, in Cream's hands. She looked at him with something close to a smirk on her face.

"Ah, the pure shock of someone walking out of a changing booth then having their picture taken…awesome." Cream said with that same smirk on her face. Bokkun was beginning to wonder about Cream…she seemed odd around him.

He'd noticed that she was so sweet and caring with everyone else she knew, and she was sweet to him too. She just seemed to enjoy tormenting him, something he never saw her do with any of her other friends.

'_I guess it doesn't matter…' _Bokkun thought to himself. He looked down at his hand, he had the red emerald in the palm of his hand…and it was glowing for some reason. Bokkun stared at it for a second, then it stopped glowing.

"Odd…" Bokkun muttered, turning back to Cream was looking at the image on the camera. She then placed her coat on, and shivered once her arms were in the sleeves.

"I didn't realise I was so cold…" Cream murmured, hugging herself.

"Hmm, it is December. So, um…can you help me? I don't know where Metal and Wrath are, and with we've been gone for a whole month they could be anywhere." Bokkun looked at the ground, Cream stared at his eyes and found that he was worried.

"Don't worry! We'll find them!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shop, then out of the mall. Bokkun blushed at the contact between the two, but said nothing, simply thankful that she was helping him.

At Lake Sliver, Wrath had woken up once more. Wrath was getting inpatient, he hadn't seen Bokkun for a full month, and he was worried for Metal's mind.

"Where the heck is he?" He looked around glaring at everything that moved slightly, in the month he had taken up talking to himself and punching the air in rage. Something else that wasn't helping him was the fact that he'd lost a month's time for finding the emeralds.

"I Hope he's okay…" Wrath muttered, looking down.

Snap. Wrath turned in flash in the direction the snap came from. He saw nothing, just some more snow falling. But he couldn't give up yet.

"Who's there?"

"The coolest dude around!" Answered his call, it seemed to echo around Wrath, and as soon as he connected that phase in his mind he was terrified.

"Me-Metal?" Wrath whispered, turning around hoping he'd been imagining it. Oh, how he hoped.

"NO! I'm the coolest guy around! Metal isn't cool! He can hardly keep up. I'm the one true Sonic!" With that Wrath knew that he should be truly scared.

"So it is you…" Wrath started backing away from the trees of Lake Sliver, for they gave Metal far too much room to sneak attack him. Only problem was he was getting closer to the water, or rather, the ice. Wrath was about to step off the ground and trip into the water, but he regained his balance just in time.

"What's wrong? Do you or do not think I'm Sonic?" The voice of Metal seemed to carry a growl to it, and Wrath feared that he would have to fight, for running wouldn't work for long.

"No, I don't. Metal, what's wrong? You said you were trying to cut away from _this! _What's happened?" Wrath hoped he could reason with Metal, but he wasn't holding his breath, not that he breathed. He didn't trust Metal in this state, and Metal wouldn't listen to anyone before anyways.

"…My name is Sonic." With that Metal launched from one of the trees, using his jetpack to increase his speed. He tackled Wrath, and the two fell back into the ice. As Metal laid on top of Wrath, punched him in the face, the combined weight of the two robots was cracking the ice, and Metal's punching Wrath head deeper and deeper into the ice didn't help.

Then it happened. The ice broke beneath the two, and they both fell in. As they sank, Metal flailed around, trying not to sink in a very Sonic like way, Wrath noticed this and wanted to sigh.

Metal turned to Wrath, his glowing red eyes glaring at him full force. Metal waved his arms and kicked his legs and moved towards Wrath, and with a yellow energy covered fist continued the fight.

Wrath couldn't take it, his robotic body wasn't built for to fight under water, his fists held no power. Metal on the other hand had his energy that drained his battery, he used it a lot and somehow he kept fighting, even as they sunk deeper.

But both Robot's reactions grew slower and slower, as they sunk…the ice cold waters consuming them both. Soon even Metal, his mind fuelled by rage and blind hatred of Wrath, stopped moving and sunk. The cold was freezing their circuits.

After ten minutes of sinking, they both sank to the freezing floor of Lake Sliver. Metal was completely shut down, but Wrath still knew what was going on, for the cold didn't affect the emerald within him.

_'What am I going to do? I can't stay here, but if I teleport the Metal with me he'd just cause mindless destruction. Is there anyway…no, I couldn't take him there. He'd destroy the place. But…it is the easiest place to teleport to from here…' _Wrath couldn't believe what he was doing…he focused around his body and Metal's and thought to himself in a chaos chant.

_'Chaos is power, power enriched by merriment. The controller is the one that balances the chaos. Please Open the Doors to the Land Of Snow.' _In a flash of white light, the two robots were out of the water, and rolling down a snowy hillside, rolling towards a small town that had a mighty big tree in the center of the place.

After a couple of minutes, Wrath got up, finally his circuits had unfroze and he dragged Metal into town. Walking around were blue imp like creatures, with orange eyes. They watched Wrath pull Metal, some shouting holiday cheer at Wrath. Some offered to help, but Wrath declined.

The creatures were called Snow Imps, they had goat hooves for feet, little wings on their backs to let them fly, and two horns coming out of their heads. They weren't evil by nature, simply tricky.

Wrath didn't mind them, but kept walking towards the slightly larger hut at the end of the town.

After finally getting across the snow, out of politeness he knocked on the door. The door was opened by a Snow Imp, who looked Wrath and Metal up and down. He blinked confused.

"Can I have a name, governor?" The Snow Imp said in the kindest way he could manage. It was to be expected, you can't really trust robots that drag other robots through the snow.

"My name's Wrath. This is Metal. I'm one of the seven Guardians of Chaos." The Snow Imp gasped, then bowed.

"I'm sorry for not recognising you, Guv. I hope I'm not intruding, but I've heard stories about ya weren't you an echidna? How'd ya get all…robotic?" The Snow Imp stared into Wrath's robot eyes that flashed white. The Snow Imp stepped back, frightened by the eyes. Wrath sighed at this.

"I kind of died, and I kind of got imprisoned in an emerald, and someone decided to put me in this body. That someone is the robot on the floor behind me, could you place him in a bedroom with a fireplace?" Wrath turned his head to the side, something he started doing once he realised he could show facial expression.

The Snow Imp nodded, only slightly fearful of Wrath, and whistled calling a small group of Snow Imps to help him. Together they picked Metal up and moved into the house. Wrath walked in and went a different way to the Imps.

As he walked the sounds of gears grinding and a holiday hum filled the air. As Wrath walked through the doors to what appeared to be a workshop, he noticed someone with a egg like shape, wearing a red Santa Clause suit. As Wrath walked closer a white moustache could be seen.

"Dr Ivo Clause, right?" Wrath asked the man, he knew, but it was just a habit. Ivo turned to him, a smile on his face.

"Wrath! How've ya bin, my boy?" Clause wasn't even fazed by the robotic look of Wrath.

"I've been fine…my friends a little messed up right now, but it think's only a matter of time…How have you beaned? I haven't seen you for what, six thousand years?" Wrath laughed at that fact, Clause was one of the things that he could always remember, Wrath used to come to this world at all months of the year.

"That it has. Will you be staying for Christmas?" Clause looked at Wrath with pleading blue eyes, for he didn't wear goggles.

"I might as well. By the way, you've got those lists and you know where everyone that's on them is, right?" Wrath once again stated a fact that they both knew, but this time he was giving Clause a hint.

"Yeah, who do you want me to find?" Clause asked, slightly worried. Slightly for he was too happy for seeing Wrath to care about any other problem.

"Bokkun. No last name, and a girl called Cream T. Rabbit." Wrath said seriously. He was far too worried about Bokkun, and he didn't want to _think _about what'd happen if the Sonic Heroes never saw Cream again.

Clause on the other hand was at lease when he heard the names. So at lease that he started laughing jollily.

"Ah, Bokkun and Cream, what a pair! Last month Maximus told me about two, they'd been in Pumpkin Town you see." Clause stopped to break out in a bigger, harder to control laugh.

Wrath looked amazed that he hadn't thought of that, but he still wondered…

"So where are they? It's been a month!"

"Maximus sent them back through the hallway. Faired to mention that they would have to run full force to get back in time. As they walk, times been passing quicker. I believe they arrived an hour ago." Inside Wrath was boiling, he was so annoyed.

"The hallway? The freaking HALLWAY! I've been worrying about Bokkun's safety for a month, and he's walking through a hallway!" Wrath leaned his head back and roared. Clause wasn't surprized by this.

"That's just how it turns out, isn't it? I think they have another one of the Guardians with them, they might teleport over." Clause spoke in a slightly calming tone, the shouting was disturbing the Snow Imps who made toys and gizmos for Christmas. Clause didn't need to be going on his trip around earth without a full sack of presents.

"Yes, I guess…" Wrath said in a whisper as he forced himself to calm down and remain calm.

"Come along, I think you could use a rest, let me take you to your room." Clause said as he waved his rather long arms towards the other side of the Workshop. Wrath nodded and the two made their way to the other hall.

Throughout the hall Snow Imps walked, along with a couple of dear here and there. They all let off a hello at Clause's passing. Wrath and Clause remained quiet throughout the walk.

Finally they came across a door that was labelled 'Wrath' in big fancy letters.

Inside the room was big bed with green covers, the floors were white carpet. All around the floor were a mess of toys that Wrath used to play with, as well as a train set. There was a window to the back of the room that let in some light, and the room was hotter than the workshop had been.

"Brings back memories…" Wrath muttered, wishing he were weal once more so he could enjoy the moment more.

Clause turned to Wrath.

"Rest for now Wrath, and remember. It's not about what you want-"

"It's about what you need." Wrath interrupted, having heard that line many times in the past. Clause laughed and rubbed Wrath's robot head, and left the room. Once again, Wrath wished he were flesh, so he could have at least left that.

Wrath made his way to the bed and got under the covers, and just rested.

Unknown to Wrath or Clause, a ways off were a small group of Snow Imps who had been beaten up, with one remaining unhurt and running off to find someone. But that single Imp wouldn't reach anyone in time.

For Metal was roaming around the house, and he found the living room. In the living room was a giant Evergreen, like the ones back at Lake Sliver, decorated beyond belief. And at the top of the tree, was a very rare and powerful item indeed. At the top of the tree was green Chaos Emerald with red flakes inside its form.

And it was all Metal's.

Metal, forgetting about his jet, climbed the tree inching ever closer to the tree, not caring what little thing he might have broken. Then he grabbed the emerald, and with its power, he got what he wanted.

Metal's robotic form changed. He was no longer a being of metal. He was now a dark blue hedgehog, with blood red eyes and un-brushed fur that stuck out in places.

Metal looked at himself, and for the first time, with a mouth filled with shark like teeth, smiled with a sick happiness.

Two Reindeer rushed into the room, having heard the smashing.

"Who are you!" One said.

"Drop that emerald!" The other said, they were both enraged, must have been guards. Metal turned to them, and his eyes stared into their hearts.

"I'm sorry, you mustn't know who I am. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and whatever I want, I KEEP!" With Chaos energy he knocked the two back to wall, they growled in pain. Metal walked by them, stopping to turn his head to both of them.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and you two aren't worth my energy." With that Metal dashed out the room, with all the power of the Land Of Snow in his hand.

* * *

><p>So...that's the first part of the Christmas double. I was going to wait till later but...It's 1212/12, who wouldn't want to say they got a chapter out on this day?

So...please point out any mistakes, and review.


	14. Chapter 14: All I Want, Part 2

Chapter 14: All I Want, Part 2

"I don't think they're here, Bokkun." Cream said as she looked around the area known as, Lake Sliver. It had taken a twenty minute long fly, but the two were now looking for Metal and Wrath.

Bokkun sighed, it was nice that Cream was helping him, but he knew that Metal was going to blow a gasket, maybe literally, when he found out that Bokkun had informed someone of where they hanged out.

Bokkun might have been a bigger help, if he wasn't constantly being distracted with the red emerald. It had been shining more and more the closer they had gotten to Lake Sliver, and now it glowing like a Christmas decoration.

Snap. Bokkun blinked and found Cream to be in front of him. She looked worried, and Bokkun didn't know why.

"You haven't said anything for five minutes." Cream spoke worriedly, Bokkun smiled shyly.

"Sorry…I was thinking about something. If they're not here, I don't know where they could be." Bokkun sighed, it was looking bad.

_"You know at this point, I think it's a little bit of a curse. What I do." _Bokkun blinked his eyes and looked around, he caught Cream's eye and noticed she was staring at the Red Emerald in Bokkun's hand.

Slowly Bokkun turned his head to the emerald, and noticed how it gleamed,

"What?"

_"Not a what, my friend. I'm a who. Why I'm talking to you two isn't really important, but where I'm going to take you kind of is." _The voice kept talking, and the way it answered Bokkun confirmed it for him. This Emerald was fully aware of everything around it…Bokkun wondered…

"What's going on, Emerald?" Cream questioned.

_"Oh you know…the Land Of Snow is kind of…falling apart. So...Chaos is power, power enriched by merriment. The controller is the one that balances the chaos. Please Open the Doors to the Land Of Snow." _Both Bokkun and Cream stared at the Emerald, confused.

But then, a portal opened to the side of the two. The Portal seemed to have a wooden fair, red in colour. The energy itself was green, and it swirled.

"So…I take it you want us to go through that?" Bokkun wondered out loud. When he got no response he shrugged. He looked to Cream, and she smiled and nodded. He smiled back.

The two stepped through the portal, and the sight before them was shocking.

They were standing in front of a large sign that read, 'Welcome to the Land Of Snow!' but chunks of wood that would have made the sign were missing, or burnt off. Past the sign was the Land Of Snow itself. There were many buildings scattered around, all looking as if something had torn through them. Looking through the snow showed tracks, as if something had been running around. In the center of the town was a giant Christmas tree, that had blackened leafs as if had been set alight and broken ornaments.

Cream and Bokkun couldn't believe their faces. Cream took a breath and calm down long enough to think,

"So…someone has the Chaos Emerald that keeps this world in order?" Cream stated more then asked, and Bokkun nodded.

"You'd be right, Guvs." A voice spoke. The two looked around and noticed a demon like creature standing behind them. It's eyes were orange, it had two grey horns coming from its forehead, and it's skin was a chilling blue. What was strange however was the necklace the creature wore. A Yin Yang symbol attached to its neck by basic black string, and the white as snow coat he wore.

The creature bowed his head at Bokkun and Cream, and the two found themselves even more confused.

"Guvs?" Cream asked, confused by the word.

"Who are you?" Bokkun asked directly. He really didn't care about the things that were said, he cared about the creature of unknown strength and ability.

"Oh, I'm Marcus, Warrior of Ice. I'm one of four guardians of the Land Of Snow. You two arrived at a most terrible time." The creature, Marcus, said with sorrow lacing his voice as he looked down.

"Yeah, we kind of see that. Mind telling us what the heck's going on?" Bokkun asked impatiently, to which Cream slapped him upside the head.

"OW! What?" Bokkun turned to Cream, the tiniest traces of anger on his face.

"Don't be rude!" Cream said with a cross of her arms.

"Fine!" Bokkun threw his arms into the air, annoyed beyond belief at that moment.

Marcus sighed, and took a large calming breath.

"It is not for me to judge the immaturity of others."

"Hey!" Bokkun shouted, picking up on the insult in record time.

"My greatest apologises. Now listen, about five hours ago two people came to the Land Of Snow. One was knocked out and being dragged by the one who was not knocked out. They went to Santa's workshop-"

"Wait, Santa's real?" Bokkun interrupted confused out of his mind.

"Of course he's real." Cream and Marcus spoke in unison, both saying it like Bokkun was an idiot for not knowing. As soon as the words were said Cream stared at Marcus, fear and amazement on her face.

"That was strange."

"Great minds think alike. Moving on. The two fell asleep in Santa's workshop. The one that had been knocked out to begin awoke and found the Land Of Snow's balancing trait. The-"

"The Christmas Chaos Emerald." Cream interrupted. Marcus nodded his head. Bokkun placed his hand to his mouth in thought.

"That's not a lot to go on. Anything else you can tell us about the two guys?" Bokkun said, wanting to find the problem, solve it and get back to finding Metal and Wrath.

"One shouldn't ask questions they don't want the answers of." Marcus said in an all knowing kind of way.

"We really want to know the answer to the question, Mr Marcus." Cream said all serious, for she too wanted the Land Of Snow to return to normal.

"Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn ya, Guvs. The two people, were kind of robotic." Marcus' words seemed to cause the air to get even colder.

Bokkun's face was blank for a second, his mind was thinking about what was said for a moment. If the spirits of the emeralds were connected to these worlds, then Wrath would know this place existed. So he was one of the two, and the other must have been Metal. Wrath wouldn't try to take over this world because of his duty as a Chaos Guardian. Which meant the enemy was…

"Metal." The whisper from Bokkun's mouth could barely be heard, but Cream and Marcus picked it up.

"Metal has the emerald." Cream said her voice lifeless for a moment. She turned to Bokkun, her eyes wet, but glaring.

"You said he was a good guy! You told me he was like Mr Sonic, trying to save the world!" The tears streamed now, thinking her friend had lied to her.

"He was." Bokkun muttered darkly. Cream stopped her crying long enough to look at Bokkun, he looked shocked, like the most imposable concept had just been placed before him, and he didn't believe it.

"Metal…we have to stop him." Bokkun looked up, all serious, his eyes looked ahead as if he was trying not to think about something.

"What?" Cream mumbled, it didn't appear that Bokkun heard though because he didn't react to her at all.

"Cream, be careful. I know what Metal is capable of, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Bokkun said as he looked straight ahead, checking for the blue of Metal. As the words left his mouth she blushed.

_'Does Bokkun really care about me?'_

"Marcus, will you assist us with Metal?" Bokkun said in a commanding tone, he seemed to be in full on leader mode at the moment.

"You shall have my assistance, Guv." Marcus bowed his head to Bokkun.

With that Bokkun started walking forward, Cream snapped herself back to reality and followed him, and Marcus stepped along calmly, as if he'd done this before.

Meanwhile, as Bokkun and Cream entered the Land Of Snow, Wrath was just waking up.

Wrath yawned and stretched his back as he leaned up from his giant be. He opened his eyes and saw two of the four walls making the room had been smashed down.

Wrath didn't pay this any mind for a moment, than snapped back at it, confused beyond belief.

"What the?" Wrath jumped out of the covers of the bed, and looked through the walls and found many an imp in pain, and many reindeer wounded on the floor. Wrath felt his mind going crazy. He ran through the crowds of imps and reindeer, looking for Clause.

_'What happened? Did…did Metal wake up?'_ Wrath's internal thoughts wondered, then, well in the Gift making room, Wrath spotted the large shape known as Clause.

"Clause! What's going on?" Wrath asked as he made his way over to his long-time friend. Clause looked back at him, his face for once depressed.

"Hey Wrath. Your friend, Metal I believe, woke up and stole our world's Chaos Emerald." Clause was fairly sad as he spoke, something Wrath wasn't used to seeing.

"What happened? This place looks like a storm swept through!"

"Wrath, Metal used the power of our emerald to make an illusion around himself. He looks like a dark blue hedgehog, and proclaimed his name to be Sonic." Clause said as if it were the strangest thing ever. Wrath's eyes widened something his robotic body could do because of the energy within.

"He also said as 'Sonic' he had a right to destroy whatever he wanted and never had to pay for it." Clause shuck his head as he looked down.

"Christmas is ruined." Clause said, looking sadder than he ever had before. Wrath stared up Clause, he gave of an…air of rage.

"No! You're Santa Clause! I checked when I got here, all the presents are ready right?"

"That is correct, but-"

"No buts! Get the led out, go deliver the presents!" Wrath said up to Clause, he looked around as in great pain.

"I don't have anyone to push the sleigh…" Clause said dejected, he had given up. There was no way that Christmas could be saved, that was what Clause thought.

"Any reindeer that are capable, please step up! Christmas needs ya!" Wrath yelled, his demands were met with two reindeer. As they rushed up they saluted Wrath, then Clause.

"Sir! We are the only two that can still run at the current moment in time!" The first shouted.

"He's Jasper, I'm Casper! We will run for you!" Wrath looked at Clause, and he jumped into the sleigh. The reindeer placed themselves into harnesses on the sleigh. They looked to each other and nodded, then turned to Clause.

Clause was looking at Wrath, all sadness gone and replaced with some hope.

"Wrath, when I leave The Land Of Snow, I won't be able to reopen the portal unless the Emerald is where it needs to be." Clause stared Wrath in the robotic eye, something most didn't do. Wrath nodded.

"I understand!" Wrath clapped his hands together, opening a white portal in front of Clause's sleigh.

"On Casper, and On Jasper!" The two reindeer started running, and like that Clause was off. Clause would go to the homes of every boy and girl, spreading Christmas cheer and joy.

But that didn't help Wrath back in the Land Of Snow, or did it?

"Snow Imps! I need you to make…the 66-62 Christmas Cannon!" Wrath yelled, and the Imps got to work for him. Wrath sighed.

_"It's gonna be a long shot. But If I'm really lucky…" _Wrath sighed, and hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>Okay...how to explain this...I wrote this in two days. That was Christmas Eve, and Christmas day. Also for me, because of where I am, the morning of Boxing day. This is now a three part thing, and I <em>hope <em> to get it finished for New Years. Reviews would be...helpful.

Please point out mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15: All I Want, Part 3

Chapter 15: All I Want, Part 3

Wrath had the imps work long hours to make the device known as the 66-52 Christmas Cannon. For good reason, the cannon had the ability to tap into the Christmas spirit and use it as a power source. As long Christmas joy was high, Wrath had a slim chance of over powering Metal's world controlling Chaos Emerald.

"What time is it on Earth?" Wrath spoke his voice void of emotion at the moment, knowing someone would answer him.

"Around nine in the morning, the 26th of December, Guv!" One imp answered joyfully. Wrath let that sink in.

"Now we just need to let the Cannon Charge on that left over Christmas Energy." Wrath said, somewhere inside he felt it was possible to win. Then an imp had to open his mouth.

"Um, Guv? Slight problem. The Cannon requires time to absorb that Christmas Spirit energy. Time we don't really have, with the Emerald with Metal, and his greed for what he wants the world Is kind of falling apart." The Imp said, he took a quick glance at Wrath, and the white aura that surrounded Wrath's body gave the impression that he wasn't happy.

"Metal…You're my friend, but I swear to-" Wrath stopped moving. He turned off his robotic eyes and spread his sight out with Chaos Energy.

He saw Imps running for their lives from Metal, he could see the Chaotic energy that Metal's Holiday Emerald was giving off, and he could see the life-force of a group of three that was moving towards Metal, willingly.

And one of those energy readings was greatly familiar.

"Bokkun?" Wrath mumbled, he returned to the world of the living and looked around at the Imps, who had been staring at him.

"Have we set the Cannon to charge?"

"Yes." The answer was instant

"Is everyone merry?" Wrath couldn't believe he had to say that again.

"As merry as we can be." The imps answered with some down heartedness.

"Good. I'm going to go…sort something out. Make sure that cannon finishes charging."

"Yes Guv!" All the imps answered in unison, and Wrath teleported off. He found himself in front of Bokkun, Cream and Marcus.

At the sight of him, Bokkun gasped.

"Wrath?" Bokkun at the moment had a straight face, he didn't act at all like he hadn't seen Wrath in a weeks-time, but Wrath did one better by not really reacting at all after not seeing Bokkun for a month.

"Bokkun." Five seconds of silence. Then Bokkun ran over to Wrath hugged him. The sound of crying could be heard from Bokkun's end.

"W-wrath! I thought the Sonic Heroes had-"

"Don't worry, it takes a lot more than them to take me down. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah…I recently found out we'd been gone for a month, or two. Sorry about that."

"As long as you're okay…" Wrath looked up from Bokkun to Cream who was looking around not sure what to do in the situation, and a Snow Imp who stared back at Wrath like it wasn't a big thing.

Wrath pulled away from Bokkun and looked him square in eye.

"Bokkun, Metal has gone slightly crazy." Wrath began simply, not sure how to say it to the young Team Metal member.

"I know. He's got the Worlds Christmas Emerald and he's causing trouble." Bokkun really wanted to cut the rubbish. The fact that Metal had gone out of his mind was both settling and saddening. For, it meant that Metal could be brought back, but it also meant something had triggered his Sonic fantasise.

"Oh good that saves some time explaining…look, Metal is possibly the strongest thing in this world right now, but I've got a secret weapon that should knock him out." Wrath paused to see Bokkun would react to this turn of events. Bokkun's face remained blank, and Wrath let out a sigh. He had expected that.

"Here's the thing, the weapon needs time to charge, so could you and your friends…distract Metal?"

"Take Cream with you." The words flew from Bokkun's mouth in record time. If this had been anything else he would have been embarrassed how quickly he'd said it, but not now.

"Bokkun! I can't let you fight Metal Sonic just with Marcus, he doesn't know what Metal can do, I do! I helped defeat him when he was Metal Madness." Cream reacted quickly, she didn't know why he didn't want her to help, but she would fight him on it. That is, she would have, if he didn't turn around and wrap his arms around her.

Cream just stood there, a slight blush covering her face and majorly confused.

"Cream…Metal won't hesitate to attack you. For anything. I just…don't want you to get hurt." He pulled away from her and stared her in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't follow us."

"I promise." Cream answered quickly. She had never seen this side of Bokkun. He was really serious.

"Now that that's settled, may we please proceed with stopping Metal?" Marcus cut in, not a little impatiently.

"Yeah sure…" Bokkun answered, the two began walking off towards the center of the town, both having different goals in mind.

Cream stared after them till they were out of her eye sight, she then turned to Wrath.

"So…you're Mr Bokkun's friend?" Cream had fallen back into her sweet little girl routine, she did it often with people she didn't know well.

"Yeah, I'm Wrath. Trust me, Bokkun's strong enough to handle Metal." Wrath placed his hand to Cream's shoulder and teleported the two back to Santa's workshop.

"How long till the cannon's ready?" Wrath shouted as soon as the two arrived.

"Thirty minutes guv." One imp said quickly, worried about Christmas' outcome.

"I see." Wrath murmured. He sat down on a white chair, and offered the green chair next to him to Cream, which she took.

"They can do it." Wrath said confidently. He knew Bokkun, he also knew Metal. Bokkun had a shot.

"I hope so…" Cream on the other hand was simply worried for a friend.

"Where are you hiding Wrath? I'll find you!" Metal's deep and growling voice rang out for all to hear. He was in Town Square, he had recently destroyed the Christmas tree, and now he was looking for Wrath so he could break him apart.

"Wrath couldn't make it today, I hope I'll do." Metal stopped everything in that second. He stopped destroying buildings, stopped making the snow melt, stopped thinking even. He simply turned around, and saw a sight for saw eyes.

"Bokkun? Buddy I've mis-" He grabbed his head, suddenly in pain. Bokkun was caught off guard.

"Metal, are you okay?" Never mind that he was destroying Christmas Spirit, his wellbeing was more important to Bokkun.

"I'm not Metal. I'm Sonic!" Metal snapped his head up and glared at Bokkun, Bokkun didn't flinch.

"No you're not. You're Metal. You're nothing like Sonic. You're better." Bokkun said nervously. He really did think that about Metal, but Metal didn't think he was Metal right now.

"NO ONE IS BETTER THEN SONIC! HE'S THE BEST, AND I'M HIM, UNDERSTAND!" Metal's shout was loud and kind of frightening. Bokkun did notice a slight level of understanding by Metal that he wasn't Sonic, but his mind was still clouded.

"Then I'm sorry." Bokkun quickly took the elf outfit he'd been wearing off, leaving him with nothing then his gloves and his jetpack. He quickly summoned a bomb in his hand and threw it like a baseball. The bomb hit Metal square in the forehead and he leaned back slightly as a metal clank was heard. The bomb then exploded right in his face causing smoke to spread everywhere.

"That looks like it hurt." Marcus said impressed. It took guts to be able to beat up your friends for the greater good.

"Yeah…if Metal had flesh. At all." Bokkun said dejected. He understood that Metal didn't feel pain and that he would counter quickly.

"What do you mean? He's a hedgehog, right?" Marcus looked at Bokkun confused.

"No. He's just lying to himself!" Bokkun yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping Metal would hear him.

"**I AM NOT METAL SONIC! I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**" Metal roared as he flew out from the smoke his fake hedgehog appearance hadn't changed at all.

"We're dead." Marcus said in a split second. Metal's fist was covered in green energy which he smashed right into Bokkun's body said Bokkun flying through a building. With his other fist he smacked the top of Marcus' head, forcing Marcus deeper into the snowy ground.

Metal kept growling repeatedly, and was about to walk off when he felt something hit his leg. Or he noticed vibrations from something hitting the back of his leg and translated it so he could keep pretending. Either way, Metal turned around and found Bokkun who looked like he was in great pain.

"Metal, snap out of it! You're stronger then this! Stop hiding from the truth!" Well speaking Bokkun had made about twenty bombs, throwing them around Metal's body. Metal didn't notice this because he was so mad.

"HOW MANY TIME MUST I REPEAT? I AM SONI-" Metal's rant was cut short by an explosion, twenty explosions to be precise. Metal was shaken, the close ranger explosions one after the other made him lose his sense of balance, he was also becoming rather confused.

After every boom that the bombs supplied stopped, Metal stared at Bokkun. Bokkun felt strange. Whenever he talked to Cream, Tails, Amy or just about anyone that wasn't a robot Bokkun could tell without trying what they were feeling. As Metal lacked facial features he always had to guess. But right here, right now, Bokkun didn't have to guess at all. Metal was mad, really mad. He had a Shadow like glare on his face even, and his illusion teeth were clenched in rage. Bokkun gulped, for he knew he had made Metal madder than he had even been before.

Metal glowed yellow, then flew at Bokkun at sonic speeds, the boom that followed assured Bokkun that Metal broken the sound barrier, and all that speed was going into a single punch that could kill.

In the seconds before Metal was going to punch Bokkun, time seemed to slow down. Bokkun noticed once again how enraged Metal appeared to be, the glow on his hand, the sweat leaking down his own face in total fear…

_Wait…sweat?_ Bokkun thought to himself confused, he guessed it would be something else he'd never find out, like why he could eat food.

_Why am I thinking about this, I'm about to be destroyed. _Bokkun thought sadly.

Metal was just an inch away from Bokkun when ice erupted from the snow covered ground. A wall of ice, just blasted from the ground and hitting Metal and sending him flying upwards, but not touching Bokkun at all.

"Sorry, Guv. That Metal chap bashed me good, he did!" Marcus' voice could be heard, he was standing behind Bokkun breathing heavily. Bokkun turned around, a slight grin.

"Thanks for saving my life. Also, DODGE!" Bokkun yelled flying in one direction; Marcus dived the other, as Metal flew, moving ever faster because of his chaos powers, and hit the spot where Bokkun and Marcus just were, leaving a crater.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you two." Metal whispered, but both Marcus and Bokkun heard it, and both where once again scared for their lives.

"ATTACK!" Bokkun screeched, Marcus understood the idea, and the two began throwing everything they had at Metal, which included a lot of bombs, and ice growing over Metal's feet so he couldn't move.

Metal struggled to get out of Marcus' ice trap, and Bokkun's bombs were spreading around him in the hundreds. Marcus then made a kind of ice dish around Metal, he was standing in the center and all the bombs that had spread out rolled to him, so he was covered on all sides.

"This is gonna be delightful." Marcus said happily, Bokkun clicked his fingers and the bombs exploded in a fiery mess, melting the dish.

Metal was still standing, but his back was slouched forward, and his arms were stuck in the air like he had been deactivated. He then leaned up and glared at Bokkun and Marcus, causing the two to moan.

"What kills this guy?" Marcus said grabbing the horns on his head, a sort of childish reaction to a hard challenge.

"Nothing. I swear nothing." Bokkun answered. He was uneasy, Metal could handle anything the two could throw at him. Soon he was going to destroy them, this Bokkun knew.

Metal's hands began glowing, and he rushed at Bokkun. He caught the little bomb thrower off guard and slammed him into a building behind them.

"How does it feel? How does it feel knowing your about to die?" Metal asked in a strangely manic voice.

"Honestly? I'm terrified. But, let me just ask before I go…Metal, if there is even a tiny bit of you still in control right now, just…what happened well I was gone?" Bokkun said quickly, hoping Metal would be able to answer the question.

"For the last time, I'M NOT METAL! You have said the wrong thing too many times Bokkun, I'm going to-" Metal stopped. Marcus, who was about to do something stopped, slightly confused.

_"What are you gonna to him, Bro?" _One voice said in the back of Metal's head. For some reason he couldn't place the voice…

_"What do you think? I'm gonna give him more like you."_

_"Don't you think he might be, oh I don't know, a little too much like me already?"_

_"Yes, but I'm going to change him so he's on our side. Then we can stop the Bronze robot, then destroy Metal."_

_"Good plan Bro."_

Metal snapped back from the voices, and turned to Bokkun enraged.

"You, you make it hurt! I don't want it to hurt!" Metal was about to punch through Bokkun's head, and giant beam of green and red energy slammed into him, he let go of Bokkun and went flying into a wall of ice that Marcus had set up. The energy kept going through him, he ended up dropping the Christmas Emerald and blacking out through the power of Christmas spirit.

Bokkun turned and found Cream of all people holding the cannon. Wrath was behind her patting her head.

"Nice shot Cream!" Cream smiled sweetly at Wrath.

"Thanks Mister Wrath." Bokkun blinked again, confused beyond belief. He got up and walked over to Metal, and dragged him over to Wrath and Cream.

"Take us back to the workshop. I'm going to have a little look in Metal's head." Wrath did as asked, and teleported the four, Marcus included, to the workshop.

As soon as he was sitting down Bokkun tapped a rhyme onto Metal's head, and it flashed as his head opened showing everyone his mainframe. Bokkun took a quick look and noticed something that looked like it had been placed there. He very carefully detached the part from Metal's mainframe, and held the extra piece in his hand, throwing it back and forth. He called out for a computer, after he got this he hooked the extra little part to the computer, Bokkun read the files attached to it and gasped.

"Someone tried to reprogram Metal!" He sounded truly enraged, he growled like an insane animal out of pure anger. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to Cream looking at him worried. He stopped, and blushed at the contract.

"Um, thanks…I nearly lost it. Wrath, when should his systems come back online?" Bokkun wondered to his teammate.

"Couple of hours. Imps! Take Metal to a bedroom." Wrath ordered, and the Imps did as asked.

*Two Hours Later*

Metal felt his optical sensors activating, and he leaned up and looked around the room. He wished it had been a dream, but simply looking at the room he could tell he was in The Land Of Snow. Sitting in front of him was a tired Bokkun.

"Bokkun…" Metal said, surprized he was there. After what he'd done, he found it truly surprising that his friend would even care.

"Metal? Are you, you?" Bokkun asked slightly afraid

"Yeah it's me. Same old, robotic, me. Not Sonic, Metal." Metal assured, he really hoped he and his team could move past this.

"Good." Bokkun said as he threw his arms around Metal, crying slightly. Metal was reminded of that time at Lake Sliver when Bokkun thought he was going to abandon him. It made Metal feel…strange, like some part of him was just as sad as Bokkun. It was this that compelled him to hug back.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"Doesn't matter. Everything can go back to normal now, we can go hunting for the Chaos Emeralds and we can forget this whole thing." Bokkun smiled at him, once again making Metal feel bad about himself. Metal decided that he had to do something to make it up to Bokkun, even if only a little.

"Bokkun look at that wall, okay?" Metal pointed to wall that wasn't facing the door, he then got up and walked to said down.

"Okay?" Bokkun did as asked and didn't look away from the wall. After five minutes, Metal came back.

"You didn't peak, did you?" Metal asked, really hoping he hadn't.

"No, I didn-" Bokkun was cut off by a knock from the door.

"Could you go get that?" Metal asked, not showing emotion, but on the inside he was giddy. Something Metal wasn't used to.

"Sure." Bokkun walked up to the door, opened it and found Cream.

"Hey Cream. What did yo-" he was cut off once again when Cream leaned forward and kissed him. A simple peck really, but it still made Bokkun blush brighter a Christmas decoration.

"W-why did y-you do that? Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I'm really not…" Bokkun chose a bad set of words, making Cream giggle and Bokkun blush even redder.

"You're standing under mistletoe, silly." Cream pointed up, and Bokkun checked and was amazed that there really was a bit of mistletoe hanging there. Cream giggled again, and skipped off, Bokkun watched her leave till she turned a corner. Bokkun turned around and stared at Metal, slightly surprized he hadn't said anything at all in that time.

"Did…did you do that for me?"

"Correct. I felt I needed to pay you back for helping me, and Cream was all too happy to help." Bokkun had now reached a new level of blush, something he would call the super blush.

"So…you do you, know about…?"

"Your crush on Cream? Yes. But don't worry, unlike Eggman, I don't care." Metal said, wishing he smirk. Oh, how much he wished he could smirk.

"Um, thanks. I mean, really. Makes me feel like a giant weight has been lifted." Bokkun sighed.

That was the end of the Land Of Snow's problems; Clause came back from Earth, everyone even got their own present.

Cream got a new green dress, with matching shoes.

Bokkun got a yo-yo that he'd been over joyed with.

Metal didn't get placed in trouble for what he did, and received a larger internal battery so he could use his yellow energy more.

And Wrath, Wrath got something that balanced the amount of time that had been wasted because of Pumpkin Town and the Land Of Snow's issues coming up. Wrath got the Green Chaos Emerald. Clause had said he just saw it lying around, and Wrath over joyed.

* * *

><p>And finally, the Christmas chapters are over. FINALLY! Thank you to everyone that reviewed in that time, nearly got the big four zero...I can't believe I'm doing this...on my profile theres a poll. Do you want a Valentine chapter, as in single chapter, or do you want me to forget about Hoilday things till Easter? You decide.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Return

Chapter 16: Return

A flash of green light appeared above Lake Silver, and four figures dropped out of the sky. They all landed with a crash, but some took longer to get up than others.

Metal was the first to rise, and the first thing he saw was the lake with its frozen surface and the trees that were whitened with snow. It made him feel better about the recent events.

"Nature's rather pretty." Metal said in his normal monotone, no one heard this however. Bokkun was wailing in pain, which was distracting Wrath. Cream however was also taking in the sights, but with a terrified look on her face.

"I've been gone for so long. Momma is sure to be worried now." Cream looked down, almost ashamed of what was waiting for her back home.

Bokkun quickly recovered from the pain of falling and was at Cream's side reassuring her that it would be alright, well Bokkun did this Wrath chuckled.

"It's not like you had a choice in the matter. How were we supposed to know it'd take that long to get back from Pumpkin Town? It was just a bit of bad luck." Bokkun said trying to get her to look at from a different view. Cream nodded at Bokkun's words, but she didn't appear any happier.

"CHAO! CHAO! Chao-chao!" Metal, Bokkun, Cream and Wrath all stared at the Chao that had just flown above Cream's head, pointing at her franticly. It was black, with yellow highlights, and it had an orange bandanna around its neck.

"You find something Conroy?" A familiar voice shouted back to the chao's calls.

"How can it find anything? It's a chao!" another familiar voice asked in mocking tone to first voice.

"Because he's awesome like that, and he's a he not an it!" The first answered, annoyed with the second. The voices were getting closer, and the members of Team Metal tensed, because those voices could only belong to…

"Conroy found Cream!" An excited voice roared as its owner flew into view; it was Charmy Bee, who looked happy as could be as he saw Cream. He didn't even notice Metal staring at him, Wrath grumbling about the unfairness of it all or Bokkun that had sub-concisely grabbed Cream's hand out of fear, in which Cream hadn't noticed herself noticing.

"What! You must be con…fused?" The second voice was Vector the Crocodile; he had just rushed into the small area around the Lake where everyone else was. He unlike Charmy noticed Metal first, and thought that was his biggest problem. Vector however forgot that Metal even existed when he saw Bokkun holding Cream's hand.

"You dare hold her hand you pile of scrap!" In a split second Vector had charged Cream and Bokkun, he was ready to throw his fist into Bokkun's face, the yells of Charmy and Cream went unnoticed.

Bokkun's jetpack quickly activated and he was in the air above where Vector could reach, and Vector not wanting to harm Cream nearly tripped when he tried to not punch her accidently. As soon as it appear Cream hadn't been hurt, Vector began hoping trying to punch Bokkun, who only flew higher.

"Honestly, can I not leave you alone for even a minute?" the cool voice of Espio asked as he appear out of thin air, and stared at the sight of Vector trying to hit Bokkun. Espio, being even more aware than his team mates, simply didn't see Bokkun as a threat, which was why he had appeared in between Metal and Vector, so he could stop the much more dangerous threat.

Vector rounded on Espio quickly, pure rage clear on his face.

"This scumbag, " He pointed at Bokkun threateningly, " Was holding Cream's hand!" Both Cream and Bokkun blushed at this, but it went unnoticed.

"How is that more important than the killer robot standing behind me?" Espio casually pointed behind him at Metal, who gave a little wave.

"But-but…her HAND!"

"Bokkun and Cream sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Charmy giggled happily, Bokkun exploded in a burning blush, Cream turned her head, and Vector rounded on Charmy. Bokkun in a split second caught Charmy winking at him before he had to run from Vector.

"Come on Conroy, let's play with Mr. Vector for a while!" Charmy laughed as he called the chao to his side, that let out a quick, "Aye sir!" before he followed the hyper bee.

Everyone else acted like the chase wasn't happening, instead Metal and Wrath were staring at Espio, both deciding what to do if he attacked. Bokkun on the other hand was rocking on ground, and Cream was just watching a little scared that Team Chaotix had broke him.

"So, might you both be so kind as to explain why you have Cream with you?" Espio asked with a perfectly straight face, despite Vector chasing Conroy and Charmy around like lunatics.

"If you're willing to listen, I can explain."

"You'd better! She's been missing for three months! What have you done to her?" Vector asked suddenly, having stopped chasing Charmy who looked rather sad about the fact. Bokkun on the over hand suddenly jolted because of the shouting.

"Well…" Metal began, as he moved a hand to scratch his chin. This was purely to inform Team Chaotix that he had to think a little about his next words, "We're trying to get all seven of the Chaos Emerald, we learnt that Team Rose had an Emerald so we went to retrieve it. Team Sonic came in and we got royally beaten. Bokkun was suffering the worst, and Cream decided to save him by Chaos controlling the two of them away. Through events that I don't fully understand, they were gone for a week, saved Halloween, were gone for two months as they tried to walk back to Station Square. Then I had an unlucky mental breakdown, in which I tried to kill the rest of my team mates. In this time I nearly destroyed Christmas, and Cream and Bokkun's combined effects managed to stop me. Then when that was all said and down we ended up back here." If Metal had lungs he'd surely be out breath by now. Espio was silent as he took that all in, Vector on the other hand was taking a great amount of effort to figure out what that all meant. However, Charmy seemed to pick one part of all of that and rolled with it, as he flew at Cream with a surprizing speed, and the grin on his face could be considered creepy.

"C-can I do something for Mr. Charmy?" Cream asked a little scared; Charmy's eyes were staring straight into her eyes.

"Is it true? Did you really help beat Metal?" Charmy giggled like it was the most amazing thing ever.

"Yeah, but it's not that impressive. I helped with Metal last time remember?"

"Yeah but you had eleven people backing you up. This time you only had Bokkun? So tell me, how'd you beat him?" Charmy had stopped flying at some point and was sitting on the ground looking up at Cream, a glint of curiosity in his eye.

Cream looked up at Metal who quickly gave a thumbs up, than he returned to talking with Espio, because Vector was still figuring it out.

"Well…I shot him with a Cannon." Charmy stared mouth open, stared for a couple of minutes and started laughing. It was a happy laugh, a laugh of pure shock.

"That's amazing! Metal Sonic beaten by a cannon!" Charmy couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard Cream tried.

Metal decided to act as if Charmy didn't exist at that moment, and looked between Espio and Vector.

"So, she's unharmed?" Espio asked after he fully understood Metal's words.

"Affirmative." After Metal's answer Espio calmed, but Vector's anger was still present.

"I don't trust you! You've probably tainted Cream beyond repair!" Vector yelled pointing an accusing finger at Metal, which Metal stared, simply not caring about Vector's anger at him.

Espio on the other hand sighed, "Vector, calm down. The point is she's safe, and we're wasting time. We should be getting her back to her mother, you know, the one that hasn't seen her in three months?" Vector turned and glared at Espio, but let out a sigh.

"Right. Cream, I'm going to need you to come with us."

Cream looked up from the laughing Charmy, and glanced at Vector.

"Mr. Vector, are you willing to do me a favour? Don't mention the Halloween and Christmas events to anyone, even Momma." As she spoke she had walked over to Vector to speak with him face to face.

"Why?"

"Because if they hear it they'll try and put a negative spin on all of these events, and Team Metal doesn't deserve it. It's bad enough for them right, I don't want to make it worse for them." Cream words got Metal, Wrath and Bokkun to look at her, all feeling shocked.

Vector had a thoughtful look on his face, than he sighed.

"Fine. Come with me, I'll take you back to your mom. Espio, Charmy, keep an eye on Team Metal. I need to know some things, but I really need to get Cream back."

"Sure." Espio gave a mock salute, and Vector walked away, Cream following behind him.

After this there was tension in the air, Metal was staring at Espio, and Espio was staring back. Wrath worried that they might attack each other for no reason, but decided that Metal was smart enough not cause pointless fights.

The tension between those three wasn't shared by Charmy and Bokkun, and Conroy was too focused on Charmy to care about such a thing as tension.

"Hey Bokkun?" Charmy has somehow crept up where Bokkun was sitting without him noticing. Bokkun glanced at him, and answered with, "What?"

Charmy quickly touched Bokkun's forehead and yelled, "TAG!" He and Conroy then flew off. It took Bokkun all of five seconds to fly after the hyperactive bee.

* * *

><p>Hello! What's it been four, five months? Sorry, I've had some super bad writers block recently. But I want to finish story (and trust me it's no where near finished.) So here I am.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Lie

Chapter 17: Lie

Cream was terrified. She was sitting next to Vector on a train, and there were about fifteen or so other people ranging from ten to twenty five in age, all staring at the rabbit and crocodile, probably finding amusement in the bizarre mix of animals and ages that made up Cream and Vector.

Vector wasn't helping matters, as he was sending everyone that dared glanced at them an enraged glare that could only be given properly by a crocodile.

Cream however wasn't terrified because of the passengers. No, as soon as she'd returned with Team Metal, Cream had been thinking about her poor mother. Three months, that's how long it was for Vanilla. Cream couldn't even begin understand what it would feel like, your only child going missing for three months with no sign of ever returning, and she didn't even know if her mother knew how she'd gone missing in the first place.

The Sonic Heroes were simply destroying some Eggman Robots that were attacking the mall, then for what appears to be no reason Cream saves one of the robots and informs the world that she can use chaos control.

That was probably how her friends had told the story, because it not bad enough that Vanilla's only daughter was missing, she was missing with a robot that used to work for Eggman, and still has a habit of blowing people up.

The depression and fear was bearable when Bokkun was next to her trying to make her laugh, but now she only had Vector, who Cream was sure would lend a helping hand, but wasn't in tune enough with Cream to realise something was wrong.

Trees zipped passed outside the train, and before Cream knew they were at Station Square. Cream and Vector got up together and exited the train. From the train station Cream's house was about a mile away, which was an easy enough task for Vector and Cream to run, as they were both Sonic Heroes.

_'Time to face the music.' _Cream thought sadly to herself. It was getting worse, building angst, what was to come.

There it was. Her house. The building made of bricks was nostalgic in a way, for Cream it was only a week since she'd last seen it, but the normalcy of it was appealing at the moment.

Cream got to the door, and cast a look behind her, Vector was nodding towards the door, either that or he was listing to some bouncy techno-pop. Either way he was giving her a non verbal message, _'You're going to have to do this on your own.'_

"Vector."

"Yes?"

"You promise you won't mention _them_."

"I promise."

Cream took a deep breath, took the spare key from under the welcome mat, and walked into her house again.

"Mom, I-I'm home!" Cream yelled half heartedly. Cream distinctly hear a sound that could only belong to a fancy cup, mostly of tea, hitting a hard wood floor. In seconds, about three, Cream was scooped up in the arms of a weeping Vanilla Rabbit.

There were no words. Cream couldn't do anything but hug back, and that was okay. For one, three months, for the other a week. Both periods of time were too much a mother and daughter to be apart.

It took a long time, but Cream found herself crying, sitting on the couch as Vanilla let out three months worth of pent-up emotions.

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG LADY?" **Cream whimpered, she had never seen her mother so mad before, and she had never dreamed that that could be pointed at her.

"I-i-i want*hic*ted to help a fri-" Cream was stuttering, she was a mess. She was also cut off by the still raged Vanilla.

"**A FRIEND?! BOKKUN ISN'T YOUR FRIEND! HE IS A EVIL, CRUEL ROBOT MONSTER DESIGNED TO CAUSE NOTHING BUT HAVOC! IF YOU HAD ONLY LET THEM DESTROY HIM, THEN TEAM METAL WOULD BE DONE AND THE WORLD COULD BE PEACEFUL FOR A WHILE!" **Cream was shocked. Was that what her own mother thought of Bokkun? Was that everyone thought of Bokkun? Was that what her friends thought of her? Was it Cream's fault that the world wasn't safe?

_'No...there's that rogue emerald...that still would have happened.' _Cream reminded herself.

"Cream, look..." Vanilla sighed, and sat down next to her daughter. Cream tried to move away, but she didn't have room.

"I know what this is about. Bokkun's evil, he dark. He's a bad boy, and you feel like you can make him a better person, but you can't. He just wires, no matter what you do, he'll forever hurt you. He a devil, and he wants to use you. He'll take what he wants, then he'll probably kill you. Don't trust him, okay? Can you promise me that? Please..." Vanilla was in tears again, and Cream was too. Cream didn't know what to think.

Bokkun couldn't be that bad, right? He was an annoyance, but he wouldn't use her would he? Has he?

_'He got me to give him that emerald... but he showed me multipliable times in that single week that he has the ability to care, his emotions are real. And he is my friend.' _For the first time ever Cream throwing a strange, alien idea around her head.

"I promise Momma." She lied to her Mother.

* * *

><p>I am sorry. Oh my God, I am so sorry. I could list many reasons for why this took so long, and why this chapter is so short, but in the end it would just look cheap. So to sum up, some stuff has happened to me over the last six months, and I haven't really in been in the mood too write too often, but I managed to finish this chapter and her it is.<p>

Next year should be better.


	18. Chapter 18: Team Meeting

Chapter 18: Team Meeting

Sonic wasn't happy. He had called a team meeting at Amy's house, and he looked across the circle table they were all sitting at, he couldn't help but notice that half of the group was missing.

"Amy, where's Big?" Sonic asked, rather annoyed.

Amy sighed, "I don't know. I think he lost Froggy." Sonic chuckled, that was all he needed from Amy, Cream had recently come home and wasn't expected to join back up with them for a while.

"Okay, does anyone know where the Chaotix are?" Sonic heard a beep, and turned to Tails, who had a computer in his lap.

"Email from Charmy, they're working a case and can't make it." Tails answered. Sonic shook his head, and turned to Rouge.

"Shadow?"

"Someone stole his Chaos Emerald, and he's been blowing stuff up in rage ever since." This made Sonic smile, not at the lose of an Emerald, but of Shadow's short fuse.

"Really? Gee, I knew he had temper issues, but that's ridiculous." Rouge smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, but what'll you do?"

"True. How've you been recently anyways?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Rouge smirked at Sonic in a flirtatious manner, Rouge did this to everyone so it was considered normal. As such, Sonic winked back.

"Well maybe we should change that, eh?" Sonic smirked, he just looked arrogant and full of himself, but then again that's what people expected of him.

"'We'? What's this about we?"

"I just think you and I could have a lot of fun together is all."

Amy's temper flared. _'He's...flirting with Rouge. Of all the people...ROUGE?!' _Amy gritted her teeth, for if she didn't she would have caused a scene.

"I like the sound of that, want to meet me at Twinkle Park? I'll but you a chilli dog." Amy without warning banged her head on the table. Everyone stared at her, but she couldn't tell, as she didn't move.

Sonic was a little nervous after that, but he wasn't done yet.

"I'd love to Rouge, when?" Sonic hoped Amy wouldn't jump up and kill him.

"Tonight, around nine." Rouge was straight to the point.

"I'll be there." Sonic winked again.

"If you two are done flirting, could we get _something _done today?" Knuckles butted in. Sonic and Rouge glared at Knuckles, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to ask something," Tails chose now to bring forth his question.

"What is the nature of your question?" Omega surprised everyone by asking a simple question. Tails was nervous at being addressed by a weapon of mass destruction.

"Well, does anyone know if Cream has revealed anything about what happened when she was with Metal Sonic?" This question brought pain to most that were present, except Omega of course.

"She refused to speak about it," Amy spoke up, "And frankly I don't blame her for keeping it to herself, no one would want to relive what she went through." The others simply nodded their agreement.

"So does anyone have any idea what we should do?" Knuckles asked suddenly, "We can't allow this to go on! There a powerful threat, and we have no idea what they're even trying to do! And do anyone have a clue what happened to that bronze robot that attacked us?"

No one spoke up for a while, and Sonic sighed.

"The simple answer is Knuckles, we have no idea what their plans are. We could always track them down, but they might be able to over power us if we go in head to head." Sonic didn't feel good about how they had sneak attacked Team Metal, it had led to Cream's kidnapping, and he just didn't like fighting dirty.

"Hmm, wait a minute..." Amy mumbled to herself, gaining the attention of everyone present. "I think I recall Metal Sonic talking about gathering Chaos Emeralds..." The group didn't like the sound of that, but it did give them something to work towards.

"Then all we need to do is make sure he get them all first." Tails smiled at the good news.

* * *

><p>At the same time as this meeting, all the way at Lake Silver, another set of Teams were having a meeting.<p>

Vector had returned from Vanilla's house, and was now ready to hear Metal out. Espio was explain the deal he had worked out with Metal and Wrath.

"So the Chaos Emeralds have souls, there is an eighth Emerald that is pure evil and threatening to cause pure chaos forever, and the only way to stop him is to give the seven Chaos Emeralds physical forms?" Vector asked with a straight face.

"Yes." Wrath answered joyfully.

"Affirmative." Metal answered in monotone.

"Correct." Espio answered calmly.

"And Espio, you agreed to give them our Chaos Emerald?" Vector asked, still keeping remarkably calm.

"Correct." Espio as well was calm.

"And they agreed to do us a favour?"

"Affirmative." Still monotone.

"DO YOU THINK I'M A IDIOT?!" Vector yelled full force at Metal and Wrath, as he found issue with the agreement.

"Yes." Wrath answered, joy still clear in his voice. Metal turned to Wrath,

"Why would you say that, it only serves to anger him."

"Well you and Espio got to repeat yourselves, I thought I would too."

"You're childish." Metal shook his head.

"And you're a stick in the mud." Wrath looked away, crossing his arms.

Vector turned to Espio, and the two shared a look.

"These are the guys we're going to trust the fate of the world with?"

"Pretty much." Espio shrugged.

Metal walked up to Vector, who glared in turn at the robot.

"Eggman never paid you for your services. How much would you like?"

"You think you can buy me with money?" Vector was rather enraged at the robotic Sonic lookalike, but stopped for a moment when Metal shook his head.

"Simply a show of good faith, also you deserve to be paid. I certainly didn't make your job easy." Vector was shocked, was that an attempt at humour?

"Um, how about five thousand?" Metal didn't move for about five seconds, then he nodded his head.

"It has been done."

Vector stared, mouth open.

"Close your mouth, studies show that flies are likely to fly in." With that, Metal walked away,

Espio smiled slightly, and turned to Wrath.

"So, how many Emerald's have you got anyways?"

"Well, there's me, Juliet, and we recently got Sly. So three." Wrath said this as if it were normal, Espio figured out what he was saying, and it made him wonder.

"What colour are you?"

"White, Juliet was red, and Sly green."

"I see, where are they?" Espio wasn't prepared for Wrath's freak out, Wrath was babbling about losing them, and he was searching Vector, Metal and even Espio.

"Wrath, calm ourself." Metal pulled out a Chaos scanner, and scanned the area.

"No results..." Wrath went back to freaking out, as Metal tried to figure where the Emeralds had gone. He tried a worldwide scan, and found his answer.

"Wrath, the green and red Emeralds are currently on Angel Island."

"What?" Espio, Vector and Wrath asked in a unison.

* * *

><p>On Angel Island, at the alter where the Master Emerald rested, sat Bokkun and Charmy. Bokkun had the red and green Chaos Emeralds in his hands, and he was scared. Charmy wasn't familiar with abnormal Chaos Emerald activity so he asked rather calmly,<p>

"Are they supposed to be glowing like that?"

* * *

><p>This chapter wouldn't exist if I hadn't found Sonic Adventure cheap last Friday. Man I love that game. Anyways, expect an update soon. And as always review and inform me of mistakes.<p>

Good night.


	19. Cancel

You ever look back at something, and realise that you've gotten better? I look back on this story, and I feel a mixture of pride, and a bit of self loathing for how bad it is.

So, I'm cancelling Metal Tales. Sorry.

It's not all bad though, I'm going to rewrite it. See if I can make it better.


End file.
